Siempre será la primera vez
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Sasuke, un DonJuán de primera, piensa que el amor no llega de un flechazo a primera vista, pero un día, al entrar a una cafetería, conocerá a Hinata y su vida dará un giro, pero... ¿Encontrar el amor es sencillo? Ella sufre de una terrible enfermedad que le impide retener nuevos recuerdos desde ese terrible día... [Adap: "Como si fuera la primera vez/50 primeras citas"] [¿Reviews?]
1. Parte 1

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei y la historia es una adaptación de  
_ _la película dirigida por Peter Segal –protagonizada por Adam Sandler y Drew Barrymore–._

.

* * *

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

○ • ○ •

 ** _SIEMPRE SERÁ LA_** _ **PRIMERA VEZ**_  
 _[Basado en la película: "Como si fuera la primera vez/50 primeras citas"]_

○ • ○ •

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○

* * *

.

.

 _A: — ¡Ha sido fabuloso!  
_ _B: — Conmigo se portó muy misterioso y...  
_ _C:_ _— ... me llevó al cine,  
_ _D:_ _— ... paseamos por la playa y fue...  
_ _A:_ _— ... algo atrevido!  
_ _B:_ _— Directo al punto. Cuando llegó...  
_ _F:_ _— ... la noche fue fabulosa...  
_ _E:_ _— ... y las otras cinco igual, ¡o mejor!  
_ _B:_ _— El último día me contó la razón de estar en esta ciudad.  
_ _E:_ _— Dijo que debía irse porque pertenecía al gobierno secreto...  
_ _C:_ _— ¡Pedí su número! Incluso...  
_ _D: — ... quise darle mi correo, pero...  
_ _F: — ... dijo que sin comunicación estaría a salvo de sus enemigos._

 ** _Todas: — ¿Cómo se llama? Pues..._**

.

.

— Sasuke-kun, si no puedes darme tu número, puedo darte mi co... —colocó su dedo sobre los rosados labios de la chica frente suyo.

— Calla. —apartó la mano y echó un vistazo sutil de un lado, a otro moviendo su cabellera en el proceso— No quisiera que te asocien a mí o... —bajó el tono de su voz antes de acercarse a ella sin hacer contacto físico— _...saldrás lastimada._

La chica de verdes ojos juntó las manos frente a ella con preocupación y anhelo; feliz de saber que le importaba su bienestar.

— ¡E-está bien! —miró el suelo por unos segundos para armarse de valor— ¿Puedes darme el último beso de...? —pero al levantar la cabeza el atractivo chico de cabellera negra ya se había trepado en un helicóptero a unos metros de distancia; alejándose más del suelo, listo para partir rumbo a otra misión— _¡¿NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER?!_ —vociferó sin que él pudiera oírle. Aquel muchacho la observó, ya varios metros lejos del suelo, y con sus dedos realizó una seña de despedida leve usando su frente. Ella sonrió y suspiró.

— ¡Hey, tú! —exclamó el piloto de la aeronave militar al notar a su intruso— ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para subir?! —expresó molesto el hombre de bigote. El chico, de unos 26 años, atlético y porte alto, sacó de su billetera cinco amigos con la cara de Benjamín Franklin*.

— Sólo déjame del otro lado del aeropuerto. —el piloto lo observó confundido, pero tomó el grupo de sujetos verdes y sonrió gustoso.

— ¡Entendido!

.

.

Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y lanzó las pesadas maletas a la sala— ¡Maldita sea! —chilló la voz andrógina y conocida de alguien conocido. Corrió las cortinas de la ventana más cercana y la luz del amanecer le permitió ver a su amigo en el suelo, sin camisa, sin zapatos y con sus bermudas negras.

— ¿Cómo mierda entraste? —manifestó rodando los ojos, le dio unas patadas para que se levante de su alfombra.

— ¡Cariño, llegaste~! —contestó efusivo, evitando la pregunta, y con una sonrisa adormilada intentando abrazarlo, pero el recién llegado lo empujó con la mano y cayó de bruces en el sofá.

— Déjate de estupideces. —bufó molesto rumbo a la refrigeradora— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Dos o tres días. —rascó su axila con lentitud dando un corto bostezo— ¡Sé que este será el vencedor, de veras!

— Eso dijiste de los otros 14 libros y mírate. —le tiró una cerveza y el rubio la atrapó con la frente.

— ¡Maldita sea! —una mueca de dolor que el azabache disfrutó— ¡Avísame para la próxima, idiota!

En el marco del pasillo aparecieron dos siluetas con los ojos casi cerrados y pijamas de animales.

Un niño de 8 años con cabellera amarilla encendida, semi-larga, y ojos almendrados de tono rosa pálido,vestía un pantalón holgado y camiseta de algodón color negro con pequeños zorritos anaranjados dibujados; restregó sus ojos mientra una pequeña de 10, cabello rubio lacio oscuro hasta los hombros y azules ojos, con una pijama del mismo estilo, sólo que esta tenía estampados de panteras en un fondo rosa pastel, bostezó sonoramente.

El azabache los observó indiferente.

— Hola, niños.

— ¿Ya regresaste? / Hola, tío Sasuke. —se escuchó al unísono y con pereza. El pequeño avistó el reloj sobre la mesita esquinera de la sala— Son las 8 de la mañana.

La niña arrugó la frente al mirar a su padre— ¡Son vacaciones, viejo, no nos levantes antes de las 11, en serio! —su hermanito la sujetó de la manga.

— Pero es mejor que quedarse con mamá y que nos levante a las 4 de la madrugada.

— ¡Ves! ¡Yanagi-chan sí me apoya! —sonrió complacido el hombre en el sofá mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— No, papá. —replicó el pequeño— En vacaciones no apoyo a ninguno de los dos. —tomó a su hermana de la mano y ambos regresaron al dormitorio; densos nubarrones cayeron sobre el hombre.

— Míralo desde este punto, Naruto. —el azabache se apoyó contra la pared; cerca de la ventana con la cerveza en la mano— Por lo menos ninguno de tus hijos salió tarado como tú. —el rubio lanzó con ira la lata vacía, rebotó en el muro y regresó hacia él directo en su frente.

Gritó un par de maldiciones.

— _**¡PAPÁ!**_

— Lo siento, lo siento... de veras. —sobó su chichón en silencio.

— Me sorprende que alguien como tú tenga más de un hijo.

— _¡Bah!_ Cierra la boca, idiota. —rascó su cabeza y tomó del suelo una playera anaranjada— Los niños son lo único bueno en mi vida.

— Y tú deberías darle algo mejor que esto. —señaló el lugar con rapidez— Vivir en el departamento del amigo soltero de la infancia de su padre, 10 de los 12 meses, no es algo que merezcan. —tiró la lata al tacho, pero este ya estaba repleto y regó otros empaques— _¡tsk!_ —sacó una funda de la alacena— Mínimo saca la basura, tarado.

— Sí, sí, sí. —realizó ademanes acostado en el sofá— ¡Mejor cuéntame! —cambió el tema— ¿Qué tal California?

— Nada que te importe.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo mientras el azabache barría el departamento— ¡Tú sabes que mis libros se basan en tus aventuras lujuriosas! —Sasuke lo miró aburrido— ¿Cómo fue la de esta vez? ¿Volviste a decir que eras de la CIA? ¿Correo o número de teléfono? —el chico de cabellera oscura suspiró.

— Cabello rosa y ojos verdes, FBI y fueron ambos. —Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado.

— ¿Dónde la conociste? Me puedes de-

— Suficiente. Si dejaras de escribir historias eróticas tendrías éxito por primera vez. —realizó una pequeña pausa— Nunca dejará de sorprenderme que una sacerdotisa se casara contigo y tuvieran _dos_ niños.

No lo decía de mala manera. Los niños eran astutos e inteligentes, se llevaba muy bien con los dos, pero no comprendía cómo una mujer había logrado convivir con él más de tres años. Naruto frunció el ceño por burlarse de él como de costumbre. El chico tomó sus maletas y se encaminó a su alcoba— _No puede ser..._ —dejó caer el equipaje y regresó a la sala con unas cuantas venas en la frente; tomó a Naruto de la camisa.

— ¡Limpiaré, limpiaré todo, de veras!

— _**¡PAPÁ~!**_

.

.

El laboratorio estaba impecable. Pulcro. Blanco.

— Buen día, joven Sasuke.

El sonido prolongado de la letra " _S_ " le molestaba desde que había sido asignado, como compañero, un sujeto de piel pálida y cabellera larga oscura. Desde que conoció a su colega no podía evitar preguntarse si era hombre o mujer.

— ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

— Igual que siempre. —respondió mientras se preparaba para tomar una de las serpientes y extraer el veneno.

— Hoy es el primer día de nuestro nuevo miembro. —Sasuke no respondió y continuó con el trabajo— Pienso que es muy prometedor para las investigaciones.

— No me importa. —sujetó la cabeza de la serpiente para que clavara los colmillos en un frasco— Sabes que del personal te encargas tú.

— ¿No te interesa su nombre? —su voz suave y pausada molestaba tanto, como el tener una conversación con dicho sujeto. Su trabajo de investigación y creación de venenos le gustaba en un comienzo, pero con alguien tan raro de compañero, empezaba a dudar si había sido buena idea ser científico laboratorista.

— Hola. —una voz nueva en la puerta; indiferente. Ambos pares de ojos fueron guiados por el sonido— Soy Suigetsu y me asignaron como asistente de... _Oro..._ ¿Orochimaru? —expresó con una mueca luego de leer un trozo de papel en sus manos.

— Perfecto. Ese soy yo. —el nuevo examinó de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada a su jefe— Dirígete a mí con el honorífico " _-sama_ ".

— _¿eh?_ —se inclinó un poco para chocar miradas con el chico de cabello negro— ¿Es hombre o mujer? —comentó a modo de susurro aún con Orochimaru delante.

— Me he preguntado lo mismo. —respondió el azabache mientras el sujeto de lúgubre aspecto no dejaba de mirarlo con una extraña sonrisa; haciendo oídos sordos al comentario. El novato apartó unos pasos con algo de asco y temor en el rostro.

— Si él es... —lo miró de perfil por unos segundos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo— Tú eres Sasuke, ¿no?

— Viniste a trabajar, no hacer vida social.

— _Vaya temperamento..._ —rascó su nuca con pereza y volteó para hablar con su superior— Bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer o-? **_¡WUA!_** —delante de su rostro apareció la boca abierta de una serpiente tigre*— ¡¿Estás loco?!

— Ordeñarás a esta pequeña. —Suigetsu se alejó otros pasos más antes de intentar tomar al reptil de la misma manera que lo hacía su jefe, pero este la soltó sobre el cuerpo del novato, provocando un espanto de muerte al conocer lo fatal de su veneno.

Sasuke suspiró, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detener la situación.

El chico de cabello blanco-celestoso la tomó por la cola y la lanzó al aire antes de salir corriendo despavorido y cubierto en sudor frío.

— Sigo sin entender por qué haces eso con cada uno de los nuevos. —indagó el azabache. Orochimaru recogió al espécimen con delicadeza y lo depositó en la caja de acrílico de donde la sacó— No me sorprende si mañana no regresa.

— Es una manera de notar su lealtad a las investigaciones de antídotos, joven Sasuke. —el azabache regresó la serpiente a la caja y tomó una de la misma especie mientras escuchaba a su colega— Si le temes a estos bebés, ¿para qué estar aquí? —Sasuke bufó. Decidió no prestar más atención a sus raras y perturbadas maneras de encontrar un asistente de confianza por lo que quedaba del mes.

.

.

Ese domingo no tenía ánimos de ver el rostro de su estúpido amigo ni el de los niños; con los cuales tenía una relación amigable. No. Este día sería de relajación. Por ello se levantó sin el despertador, se dio una refrescante ducha y salió en su camioneta con rumbo desconocido. Creyó que cualquier percance durante su mañana de domingo, no sería peor que pasar en su departamento como niñero de una molestia, y dos niños.

Se dio el lujo de conducir por la parte costera de la isla; un sendero poco concurrido por él a pesar de vivir allí desde que nació. La brisa era salada y el sol despertaba con gentileza. Todo perfecto hasta que... **_¡BOM!_** y en la parte frontal de su camioneta un denso humo negro emergió; su motor había perecido en medio de una carretera silenciosa.— _Maldita sea._ — Descendió del vehículo, abrió el capó. Sacó su celular para marcar asistencia de caminos y el pitido que avisaba la batería baja le sacó un tic; el sonido de las olas ya no le parecía relajante.

Un vistazo a la lejanía.— _Vaya..._ —A menos de un kilómetro podía apreciar un poblado relativamente grande. Allí encontraría un teléfono, serviría para llamar a la grúa y así regresar a su bello departamento habitado por gremlins*.

Llegó a la calle principal de lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar. El estilo rústico no estaba mal, pero apreciar la localidad no era lo primordial si tenía el auto varado en media carretera con el motor fundido. Entró a una cafetería ubicada delante de un bello jardín; casi al iniciar el poblado.

— ¡Hola, guapo! —expresó una mujer de cabellera amarilla y ojos azul-verdoso, esbelta figura— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

— Teléfono público.

— Allí. —señaló una esquina y el azabache se dirigió sin dar las gracias. Ella se molestó un poco, pero decidió no darle importancia y continuó atendiendo a los otros clientes.

Luego de enterarse que la grúa tardaría más de tres horas en llegar —el doble de tiempo que le tomó llegar— tomó asiento en un banquillo y pidió algo para desayunar; el tiempo pasaría más rápido si tenía el estómago lleno. La misma chica volvió a acercarse cuando lo vio sentado al mesón.

— ¿Vas a ordenar algo?

— Café y un par de onigiris con tomate.

— Tenemos un especial de tamagoyaki*. ¿Gustas? —Sasuke asintió sin mucho ánimo— ¡Perfecto! —la rubia pasó la orden al cocinero: un sujeto de tez pálida, cabello negro y lacio, quien miró a Sasuke con curiosidad antes de acercarse a él con una sonrisa fingida; usaba un mandil y una malla sobre el cabello.

— Tu rostro demuestra una gran falta de entusiasmo. —expresó tranquilo y algo amistoso.

— No me hables. —respondió de mala gana por lo del auto.

— Incluso estás molesto. —el azabache lo observó de perfil con las cejas un poco juntas al notar que sacó de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón un librillo— Tu actitud se debe a que no has podido satisfacer tu apetito sexual como quieres. —arrugó más la frente, lo mira confundido y perturbado por el comentario a viva voz— Aquí dice que puedes...

— ¡SAI! —recibió un golpe en la cabeza con la libreta de las órdenes— ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! —la rubia simpática, perdió la belleza al estar tan enfadada— ¡Luego por qué no llegan clientes! ¡REGRESA A LA COCINA!

Sasuke permaneció estático por un momento antes de recobrar su indiferencia. Ya había cancelado su desayuno y no tenía ganas de ir por allí a buscar otro restaurante. Iniciar mal su domingo lo tenía fastidiado. Decidió ir al baño antes de comer. Al salir, de regreso al puesto más alejado del lugar, a alguien se le cayó un bolígrafo mientras pasaba.— _Oh..._ Muchas gracias. —declaró una voz suave y gentil. Provenía de una chica con grandes ojos de un color perla único. Ella sonrió con amabilidad mientras tomaba su bolígrafo de regreso; él no apartó la mirada por unos segundos.

Con un vistazo rápido contempló, sobre la mesa, varios bocetos, dibujos y hojas en blanco. Continúo su camino en espera de su desayuno pero, una vez allí, no pudo evitar observarla una vez más. Estaba concentrada en los papeles hasta que llegó la camarera.— Rollos de canela y té de manzanilla. Como pediste.

— Gracias, Ino-san. —apartó las hojas con algo de vergüenza— Huele delicioso. —sonrió y dio una probada— _¡mmm!_ Dile a Sai-kun que está delicioso.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— _Apetito sexual insatisfecho._ —expresó el mismo chico pálido de antes, tomándolo por sorpresa al mirarla. Sasuke bufó molesto y decidió sentarse de manera que ya no la tuviera delante.

.

.

— Él sí merece pertenecer al equipo.

— Como sea. —Sasuke miró al chico de colmillo salido— Bienvenido al equipo, de todas formas.

— Muchas gracias. —expresó con un dejo de fastidio— Pero regresé para vengarme. —observó a Orochimaru de perfil. El azabache depositó las muestras frescas de veneno para enviarlas al grupo del establo.

— No funcionará. —expresó mientras Suigetsu lo ayudaba a etiquetar los frascos con la toxina— Yo quise matarlo, y mira. —Sasuke dirigió la mirada a su colega, Suigetsu igual; Orochimaru enroscaba varias serpientes en su cuello y brazos mientras sonreía con placer. El novato tenía una mueca de asco y espanto— Realmente su nombre hace juego con su trabajo.

— Eso no... Espera, ¿qué? Dijiste "matarlo". —curvó las cejas— ¿En qué sentido? —Sasuke levantó uno de los frascos— Oh, vamos. Somos compañeros, no me vengas con bromas.

— Es cierto, asistente. —la voz serpenteante apareció de la nada y el chico nuevo brincó de la impresión— Lamentablemente para Sasuke, soy inmune a una gran cantidad de venenos. —la manera tan divertida en decirlo asustó más al novato.

No sólo estaba preocupado por tener a un compañero capaz de lanzarle una serpiente venenosa por mero placer, sino que el otro chico de cabello negro, que parecía ser normal, tenía un temperamento horriblemente vengativo— ¿Qué tipo de broma te hizo para...?

— Cállate y no vuelvas a preguntar. —respondió Sasuke con una mirada fría que dejó a Suigetsu con la cara azul.

.

.

Veía televisión, un burdo programa de concursos. La puerta abrió.

— _**¡Papá!**_ —los pequeños se lanzaron sobre él— _**¿Cómo te fue?**_

— Fa...¡Fabuloso, niños! —respondió mientras los abraza— ¡De veras!

— ¡Eso es genial! —recalcó su niña y ambos hijos sonrieron— ¡Te prepararemos unas galletas, en serio!

— Pregúntele a tío Sasuke si pueden usar la cocina.

— _**¡TÍO SASUKEEE!**_ —gritaron sin apartarse de su padre y el azabache en el sofá levantó la mano dando la orden sin la necesidad de hablar. Ambos chicos corrieron a la refrigeradora por ingredientes. Naruto caminó a paso lento y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá pequeño, liberando aire con pesar; Sasuke subió el volumen para que la conversación no llegara a los oídos de los niños.

— ¿Esta vez qué fue?

— Nada, Sasuke. —expresó sin ganas y colocó su mano en la frente— Dicen que es igual a los otros, y esos, a muchos más.

— Te han rechazado en las editoriales desde tu primer libro. Siempre es por lo mismo, no comprendo por qué te afecta tanto ahora. —la dio un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

— Tarado... —expresó sin ganas.

Hubo una época, durante su adolescencia, en la que su vida no tenía sentido. El chico rubio estuvo detrás, apoyándolo y ayudándolo a salir de aquello. El día que topó fondo, aceptó su amistad de regreso y ahora quien la estaba pasando mal era Naruto. No soportaba verlo así de deprimido. Era su casa ¡con un demonio! Sólo él podía sumirse en la miseria.

— El domingo pasado se averió mi auto en la Avenida Costera. —Naruto levantó la vista con intriga— El motor murió, junto con la batería de mi celular. —los niños estaban preparando una masa de chocolate a la que agregaban pasta de tomate y maní; los adultos ni enterados— Por suerte había un pueblo cercano.

— _Ahora comprendo porqué llegaste a pie ese día._ —miró al techo por un breve momento— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— El teléfono estaba dentro de un café, atendido por una rubia temperamental y un paliducho de lengua afilada. —el ojiazul seguía sin comprender— Vi a una chica muy linda.

— _¡Ohhhh~!_ —expresa con una pícara sonrisa— Ya veo a lo que querías llegar, tarado. —se cambió de sillón para estar más cerca de su compadre— ¿Y bien?

— Nada.

— ¿Cómo que nada? —la tristeza de su amigo se había desvanecido, así que hablar ya no era necesario— Tú nunca quieres hablar de sus citas ni de tus amoríos, a menos que pregunte. —arrugó la frente se cruzó de brazos— Ahora empiezas a hablar de una chica del pueblo y nada... ¡Nada! ¡¿En serio?!

— No pasó nada.

— ¡Exacto! —dijo a la vez que chocaba sus manos en el sofá— Tú nunca llamas a una chica "linda" y menos aún no haces nada.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —sus ojos no se apartaban del televisor.

— ¡Todo, tarado! ¡TODO, DE VERAS! —Naruto entrecerró los párpados y acercó su dedo índice a la mejilla del azabache mientras sonría con diversión. Empezó a picar su rostro mientra habla con tomo melódico— Ella~ es~ diferente~ —Sasuke golpeó su mano para que lo dejara en paz. El rubio adoptó un rostro serio— Lo quieras admitir o no, tú crees que esa chica no es como las demás.

— Imposible. —lanzó la lata de cerveza al tacho— Ya sabes que mi política es no pensar en las mujeres luego de una semana.

— Ajá, sí. —expresó sarcástico— Por eso me hablaste de ella luego de que han pasado más de 9 días. —se levantó del sofá para ir a cambiarse y notó la masa burbujeante que sus hijos tenían en un gran bol— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS?!

.

.

No sabía cómo demonios... pero allí estaba. El mismo pueblo olvidado en las afueras de la ciudad. Sentado en el mismo puesto de la vez anterior esperando a la chica de cabellera azul-marino. La rubia lo atendió con normalidad y él limitó a pedir un café negro y huevos fritos. La campanilla de la puerta sonó. Sin voltear, pero con los sentidos alerta, la contempló de perfil; tomó asiento cerca de la ventana y sacó de su bolso unas hojas en blanco y lápices como la vez anterior.

Se levantó impulsado por una energía flotante y echó un vistazo rápido a su mesa.

— ¿Eres mangaka? —ella elevó la mirada algo contrariada, respondió con una sonrisa.

— No. Es sólo es un hobbie.

— ¿Hobbie? Pero sí eres dibujante.

— Eh... no, bueno sí... Casi. —dijo avergonzada. — En realidad... soy maestra de arte.

— Comprendo.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conquistador, su mente estaba completamente en blanco. ¡Ni una sola condenada palabra! Dio media vuelta algo oxidado luego de ese incómodo silencio.

— E... Espera. ¿Comerás solo?

— Sí.

— Eh... Yo... Ehmm... También estoy sola así que... si no te molesta... —antes de que pudiera terminar, Sasuke ya estaba frente a ella extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

— Sasuke Uchiha. —ella apreció el gesto.

— Hinata Hyuga.

— Así que eres... maestra de bellas artes. —ella sonrió incómoda.

— En realidad solo soy maestra de dibujo. Me gusta enseñarle a los niños cómo expresar sus sentimientos por medio de la pintura y, pues, si bien soy buena, no me considero una experta.

— Pero no están mal. —expresó dando un vistazo rápido a los dibujos.

— Practico en mis ratos libres, lo principal para mí son mis estudiantes. —él permaneció quieto al escuchar la forma de expresarse sobre su trabajo; realmente le apasionaba ser educadora. — ¿En qué trabajas tú?

— Soy laboratorista en jefe. —el tema pareció interesarle y él continuó por simple reflejo. — Ordeño serpientes.

— O... ordeñar... ¿serpientes?

— Es un término que se le atribuye mayormente al ganado vacuno, pero sí, los serpientes también pueden ser ordeñadas. Me refiero a la extracción del veneno para crear sueros antiofídicos.

— _Oh..._ Magnífico. —sonrió. — ¿Y tienes compañeros?

— Un colega de sexo indefinido y un saco de agua insípido. —una mueca de incomprensión total dibujó su rostro. — Sí, dos sujetos de actitud extraña.

— Eres algo... brusco para referirte así de ellos.

— Si los conocieras dirías lo mismo.

— En realidad... —volteó de un lado a otro esperando que nadie la escuchara y se acercó un poco a él. — _El chico en la cocina, es muy franco para decir lo que piensa._

— Sí, lo sé. —ella abrió los párpados y pestañeó incrédula. — Tiene la lengua muy floja.

— Creí que era directo sólo con los conocidos.

— Para que veas. El otro día me dijo... —se detuvo, tosió fingidamente para omitir el comentario. — Algo incómodo. —ella emitió una risilla dulce. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Perdón, es que... Debió ser terrible para que... para que hayas sonrojado un poco. —él desvió la mirada y ella volvió a reír.

Ino, quien estaba tras el mostrador, posó los ojos en su amiga y el antipático del otro día.

— Hey, cariño. Es el sujeto sexualmente insatisfecho. —dijo Sai; la rubia bajó la cabeza y suspiró pesado ante el comentario de su esposo.

.

.

Casi toda la mañana conversando sobre sus trabajos, y lo extraño que puede llegar a ser cierto tipo de persona en el mundo, los llevó a darse cuenta que la hora en el reloj de la pared marcaba pasado del medio día.

— ¡Es tarde! —expresó angustiada y guardó sus apuntes con rapidez en el bolso floreado que la acompañaba. — Lo siento, pero tengo un compromiso con alguien y no puedo llegar tarde. —un pequeño y casi imperceptible bajón de energía en su pecho lo dejó en blanco por un segundo.

— Tu novio, es obvio.

— Oh, no. No tengo. —respondió de forma simple y sin mirarlo debido a que guardaba sus cosas. — Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor y tenemos una tradición. —aquel bajón se disipó y decidió no darle importancia. Ella lo miró algo avergonzada mientras se levantaba del puesto. — Recolectamos insectos para liberarlos al día siguiente. Es algo... extraño, pero es una costumbre muy vieja y divertida.

— No negaré que es raro, pero si se disfruta algo no tienes por qué avergonzarte. —ella sonrió por su respuesta.

Cada quien pagó su cuenta —bajo la mirada intensa de la rubia— y abandonaron el local sin que Ino dejara de seguirlos como espía a sus espaldas. Caminaron hasta una camioneta celeste con el dibujo de un perro blanco con orejas marrón en cada costado del vehículo. Ella indicó que ese era su transporte.

— Es de mi otro hermano. Yo... Yo estoy ahorrando para comprar el mío.

— Tu hermano tiene un gusto infantil.

— Sí... algo así.

Antes de subir al vehículo, la mano de Hinata se tensó mientras abría la puerta de su transporte. Sasuke se alejaba rumbo a su camioneta negra, un puesto más allá de donde estaba estacionada ella, y mientras caminaba sintió un peso en su espalda, la mente perdida en una pregunta que tenía miedo en realizar... Después de todo era la primera vez que le cruzaba por la cabeza.

— _**¿Desayunamos mañana?**_

Ambos quedaron impávidos al escuchar lo mismo del otro. Sus ojos se toparon por unos segundos y desviaron la cabeza a la vez. Sin más palabras, habían acordado verse por segunda vez en la misma semana.

.

.

En el parque, a unas cuadras del edificio de departamentos, Sasuke, Naruto y sus dos bellos hijos se hallaban jugando fútbol. El azabache era el portero mientras los rubios intentaban anotar penales.

— ¡Ahí tienes, idiota! —exclamó Naruto luego de meter la pelota.

— _**¡GOOOOOL!**_ —expresó Suiren, al anotar otro, levantando los brazos y corriendo una vuelta alrededor del arco.

— ¿Seguro que estás jugando, tío Sasuke? —comentó Yanagi luego de que la pelota pasara por en medio de las piernas.

— _¡Tss!_ —comunicó al pequeño que hiciera de portero mientras Naruto y su hija observaban. Aspiró profundo, cerró los ojos y al patear la pelota hacia una esquina, Yanagi la detuvo de forma espectacular. Suiren ocupó el lugar de su hermano y le pasó el balón a su tío, quien volvió a fallar... miserablemente.

— Jamás creí verte tan patético, Sasuke.

— Calla. —objetó irritado por las carcajadas de Naruto. Ambos tomaron asiento bajo un árbol y los niños continuaron jugando. El rubio sacó un papel del bolsillo de su camiseta para dárselo al azabache. — ¿Y eso?

— Es el número de la prima del hermano de la amiga de mi padre... o algo así. Está de visita por unos días.

— No quiero saber nada sobre mujeres. —no recibió el papel y Naruto tomó aire para dar unas fuertes risotadas que llamaron la atención de unos cuantos transeúntes. — No pienso salir con una mujer que te conoce. —la risa del rubio paró y arrugó la frente por un momento.

— No la conozco y tampoco me interesa, pero si quieres olvidar a la chica del pueblo creo que será útil. —Sasuke bufó— Además, tendrás algo de qué contarme.

— ¿Para otro libro fracasado? —el rubio volvió a arrugar la frente.

— ¡Bien! Luego no digas que no soy un buen amigo.

— Me das el número de una extraña para olvidar a otra extraña. Si eso hacen los amigos...

— Pero piensas que esa otra extraña es linda. Sasuke-kyun~ —Naruto le picó la mejilla con su dedo y le sacó unas cuantas venas.

— ¡Papá, tío Sasuke! —llamó Suiren— ¡Vengan a jugar, viejos! —reclamó con determinación.

— Nee-chan, no debes faltar el respeto a los mayores. —los comentarios de su hijo, por más bien intencionados que sonaran, siempre parecían estar a favor de su hermana. Los hombres ofendidos por el par de mocosos tomaron parte del juego; Sasuke nuevamente de portero.

— ¡Tío Sasuke, te la haré fácil, en serio! —repuso Suiren con una mirada confiada. Tomó vuelo y golpeó la pelota para su tan ansiado décimo quinto penal.

* * *

Las olas de la playa eran mansas, el cielo despejado y el sol acariciaba con delicadeza; faltaban unas pocas horas para el atardecer. No visitaba la playa desde hace un buen tiempo, ya que el lugar lo usaba para relajarse después de un día extremadamente estresante con sus colegas.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Volteó incrédulo y la chica apareció frente suyo, con esa cálida sonrisa y los brazos tras su espalda de manera infantil.

— _¿Hinata?_

— Te... te extrañé. —expresó con ese dulce actuar tímido y sus brazos lo rodearon con delicadeza inesperadamente. Un fuerte corrientazo recorrió su cuerpo por completo, seguido de una explosión de calidez, como el de una chimenea en invierno. Jamás había paso algo similar en su interior al estar cerca de una chica, y eso que conocía el cuerpo femenino mejor que cualquier doctor. Pero tenerla cerca despertaba en él, algo totalmente diferente al sentimiento de pasión. Ella creaba en él una sensación de protección, de cuidados. ¡Quería conocerla! Y eso le daba temor.

Empezó a retroceder para alejarla.

— _Hinata._

— Quiero estar cerca de... de ti.

— Oe.

Una maldita piedra lo hizo tropezar aún con la chica abrazada a su torso.

— ¿Estás bien, _Hinata_? —ella no quería mirarlo, pero al sentarse sobre la arena, ella levantó su cabeza y sus grandes ojos perla lo observaban con bochorno; sus labios rosados brillaban con el sol.

— Nosotros... Nosotros podemos ser... ser... tú y yo podemos...

La sujetó inconscientemente de la barbilla, su rostro comenzó a aproximarse al de ella. Sus manos temblaban. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al acercarse. Cerró sus ojos al estar tan cerca de esos labios...

* * *

— _¡Oe, idiota!_ **¡Despierta!**

Despabiló de golpe por la voz horrenda del rubio y el trío de siluetas rodeándolo comenzó a cobrar estilo, detalle y color. Toda la cara le dolía como el infierno y la cabeza aún tenía un leve mareo.

— ¡Perdón, tío Sasuke! ¡Perdón, en serio!

— Vaya, nee-chan. Deberías unirte al club de karate. No, mejor taekwondo.

Sasuke, poco a poco, se incorporó del suelo con la cabeza doliendo como una pedrada en el tabique. No estaba molesto con la niña y debía admitir que su patada fue muy buena.

— ¿Quién es Hinata, tío Sasuke? —preguntó Yanagi.

— Tus labios estaban muy juntos... ¿La ibas a besar? —acotó Suiren bromeando.

— Hinata~ Hinata~ Hinata~ —repitió Naruto de manera infantil.

— ¿Es tu novia? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cuando la traes a casa para conocerla, tío?

— Basta... —contestó luego de revisar si su nariz no sangraba; para su alivio sólo estaba hinchada pero no rota.

— ¡Sasuke está enamorado~! ¡Enamorado~! ¡Tío Sasuke enamorado~! —los rubios crearon un corazón con sus manos y guiñaron sus ojos hacia el azabache que limitó a chasquear la lengua y extender la mano en dirección a su amigo.

— Dame el número de una maldita vez.

.

.

Pasaba de las once de la noche. El bar donde se encontraba era placentero y la música electrónica tenía a más de la mitad de los visitantes en al pista, pero él y su acompañante no eran de ese grupo. La mujer delante suyo llevaba cuatro vasos de vodka y dos margaritas; sus mejillas rojas indicaban que el alcohol ya había hecho efecto.

— ¿De qué~ trabajabas? —expresó con el característico tono borracho.

— Laboratorista. —respondió levemente irritado; era la décima vez que preguntaba lo mismo.

— ¡Eso es muy~ hermoso! —respondió con una estúpida sonrisa coqueta, le pareció molesta y de un segundo a otro, la cara de Hinata emergió junto al recuerdo en el restaurante de esa mañana. Sacudió la cabeza.

— Jamás había estado~ en un lugar así de concurrido~ —la mujer de cabellera roja se quitó los lentes y se arrimó a la mesa para que su escote se pronunciara más.

— No acostumbro a venir a este tipo de sitios.

— Entonces te gustan~ los lugares tranquilos~ —su mirada sugestiva le anunciaba otra noche sin ropa y una cara más a olvidar. Levantó la mano para llamar al camarero y la mujer tomó su bolso para guardar la chaqueta y los lentes, pero el gesto de la pelirroja le hizo recordar a Hinata cuando guardaba sus dibujos y cómo hablaba tan gentil de sus alumnos, y la manera en prestar atención a sus palabras, su mirada, esa sonrisa gentil, analítica, graciosa... ¿Tanto había aprendido de ella en unas horas? Y si pasaba más tiempo juntos... ¿qué más podría saber?

¿Le gustaban los dulces? ¿Sabía cocinar? ¿Qué edad tenía? ¿Conocía la ciudad? ¿De dónde era? Tantas cosas por saber...

— Señor, la cuenta.

Abrió los ojos anonadado de su propio reacción.— _Ella me... gusta._ —murmuró muy bajo. Sacó la tarjeta de su billetera y se la pasó al camarero para cancelar.

— ¿Tú departamento~ o el mío? —sugirió ella. Él suspiró y al levantar la mirada se topó con unos conocido en la esquina más recóndita del bar. Redirigió sus negros y penetrantes ojos hacia la ebria jovenzuela.

— A ningún lado.

— ¿Prefieres el auto~?

— No. Mira _eh..._ ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

— Karin~

— Escucha, Karin. Sin tanto alcohol eres una chica muy lista y bella, puede que pasemos un buen rato juntos pero quedará en eso; un buen rato. —ella prestaba atención con los ojos muy abiertos y meciéndose levemente— Pero mereces algo mejor. _Nos merecemos algo mejor._ Deja de beber como camionera y conoce a alguien que te quiera de la forma presumida y lista que demostraste al inicio de la velada. Me voy y no pienso acostarme contigo.

— ¿Qué tal mañana~? —la bebida había cogido muy fuerte en ella.

— ¿Sabes qué? —la tomó del hombro y voltearon, levantó el dedo en dirección al chico de cabello celeste que tenía como compañero— Él puede ayudarte con tu calentura.

— ¡¿La mujer~?! —curvó sus cejas extrañada.

— No. —respondió de forma fría— El chico delante suyo o... _¡bah!_. Me da igual. —dio media vuelta, tomó la tarjeta de crédito de regreso y salió del bar sin mirar atrás.

Karin regresó sus ojos al par de sujetos en la mesa, pero el chico de cabello celeste ya se encontraba frente a ella con una sonrisa aliviada— ¿Deseas quedarte o ir a otra parte? —esperando salir del lugar y no tener que seguir escuchando a Orochimaru hablar de serpientes.

— ¿Tu departamento~ o el mío~? —Suigetsu la miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

.

.

Ese lunes amaneció oscuro y nublado. Estaba claro que la lluvia llegaría tarde o temprano; al fin de cuentas eso sucedía en época de invierno.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante y cerró el paraguas para no empapar el suelo del local.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —su preocupación no quedó oculta por la presencia de él.

— Vaya forma de recibir un cliente.

— Vete. —expresó con la ceño fruncido y sus manos en las caderas. Sasuke respondió con un " _¡Hmmp!_ " y tomó su asiento de costumbre; ella aún no estaba allí. — ¡Bien! —manifestó irritada— Quédate allí, ya regreso. ¡No te muevas! —expresó imperiosa mientras atendía el llamado de otros clientes.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, giró la cabeza y la vio a ella. Lucía tan radiante como el día anterior. Su bolso, su cabellera suelta, su mirada dulce. Se levantó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

— Hola, Hinata. —ella reaccionó con un brinco y al voltear su rostro estaba plagado de temor— ¿Estás enfer...?

— Suéltame.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Suéltame! —apartó su mano y lo empujó del pecho, comenzó a retroceder sin dejar de verlo con asco y miedo. Sasuke curvó sus cejas.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? Sólo quería salu...

— ¡Ayuda! Ino-san, Sai-san... ¡U-un pervertido! —expresó con voz alta sin llegar a gritar y corrió para ocultarse dentro de la cocina. Ino dejó a un cliente a medio atender para tomar al azabache del brazo y sacarlo del local; lo último que vio de ella fue su mirada desconcertada y al lengua floja consolándola.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó molesto mientras se liberaba del agarre de la rubia fuera del local; cubiertos por el techado externo de la lluvia torrencial. — Ayer ella me...

— ¡Ella no lo recuerda! —interrumpió preocupada, molesta y triste. — Ella no te recuerda.

— ¿De qué hablas? —confundido, se dejó llevar por la mirada angustiada de la rubia. Ino clavó sus ojos en él por varios segundos hasta que suspiró profundo.

— Hinata sufrió un accidente hace un año y desde entonces no puede recordar nada de lo que hizo el día anterior. —el rostro de Sasuke le demostraba que no se estaba haciendo entender— Ayer charlaron y se conocieron, ¿sí? Pues bien. Todo eso ella no lo recuerda, ni el día anterior a ese, o al anterior... ¡y así desde el accidente! Al dormir la información que recolectó durante el día se borra. Ella despierta creyendo que es la mañana del domingo de hace un año. —los ojos de Sasuke poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse— Ella reaccionó de esa manera porque para ella, _tú_ eres un completo extraño.

Su mirada perdida se dirigió a la camioneta estacionada fuera de la cafetería. Su cerebro intentaba asimilar la información, pero era un caos. No llegaba nada coherente para responder.

— No quiero que vuelvas por aquí. —manifestó imponente antes de regresar al interior. Sasuke quedó en shock.

.

.

Luego del espantoso momento con ese pervertido, Hinata agradeció el desayuno y regresó a la camioneta para ir a casa y celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor. Le gustaba escuchar la misma canción camino a su hogar.

— Kiba los...

— ¡Aquí están! —de atrás de su espalda sacó un frasco de vidrio con unas cuantas cucarachas y un grillo.

— Bien. Ve por el periódico mientras me encargo del regalo.

Kiba sonrió levemente cansado. Fuera de la casa, en el patio trasero, sacó de un armario cerrado con llave una de las miles de copias del periódico para que su hermanita volviera a recortar la sección de plantas. Mientras Shino iba al comedor para volver a envolver la película " _Bichos_ "* con sumo cuidado.

Sacar la basura con el pastel de la noche anterior y los recortes, quitar las semillas del huerto que había hecho un día antes del accidente, cortar los botones de las flores y podar las plantas con cuidado para que ella no se diera cuenta.

El motor del carro y el par de pitidos anunciaba su regreso.

— ¡Shino! —bramó el castaño.

— ¡Buen día, Kiba-kun! —abrazó a su hermano mayor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Shino apareció de la puerta trasera. Hinata se acercó a él con una sonrisa aún más grande. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shino-kun!

— Gracias, Hinata.

— ¿Estás listo para ir a la colina?

— En realidad... —de atrás de su espalda, Shino enseñó el frasco. — Los encontré mientras Kiba limpiaba su habitación.

Kiba ni se inmutó por el insulto. Lo había escuchado a diario desde hace ya un año que en lugar de irritarle, si no lo decía, creía que la rutina rota causaría un caos. Esa gran sonrisa mermó considerablemente, pero indicó que no importaba, siempre que mañana los liberaran ambos. Shino asintió.

— No... ¡No importa! —animó a sí misma obligándose a sonreír— ¡Haré el pastel de melón que tanto te gusta!

— ¡Melón... sí! —el modo aburrido y sarcástico no fue apreciado por su hermanita, pero el rostro de Shino se dirigió a Kiba por unos momentos; claramente como regaño. Hinata dejó su bolso sobre el sofá, dejó su abrigo sobre el respaldar de una silla y tomó el mandil de la pared para iniciar la cocción del maldito pastel de melón; alguna vez su favorito.

Después del almuerzo y para cuando el sol estaba poniéndose, Hinata sacó el pastel y lo decoró con una escritura muy bella con crema. Sonrió por su creación y corrió a la sala para tomar el regalo; ambos muchachos caminaron desganados a la mesa. Un gorrito colorido sobre la cabeza de los tres, soplar las velas de su cumpleaños número... ¿434?. Comer un pedazo de pastel mientras veían juntos la película infantil.

Luego salía al jardín para sembrar unas semillas de tomate, melón, pimiento y zanahoria.

— Kiba-kun, la competencia de perros comenzará pronto. —sugirió al entrar. — Me daré una ducha y luego lo veremos juntos. —cuando ella desapareció en las escaleras, Kiba rascó su cabeza con frustración.

— ¡Ya sé que ganará el _cocker spaniel_ _marrón_! —Shino le tiró una manzana a la cabeza.

— No seas así.

— ¡Sí, sí, ya sé! —masticó luego de respirar un par de veces.

Antes de que ella regresara de su refrescante ducha, Kiba colocó el DVD con la competición grabada. Cómo le hubiera encantado no haber hablado con ella sobre ese concurso durante un mes completo. Sino, sería fácil ver otro programa; resulta que ella tomó interés por la emoción con la que Kiba decía que el _rottweiler_ sería el mejor de todos.

Pero no todo era malo.

Antes de dormir, y para evitar los programas actuales, los tres veían una película diferente que Kiba adquiría por medio del correo para evitar salir un "domingo" al trabajo.

— Que descanses, Kiba-kun. —un cálido abrazo de su hermanita eliminaba la molestia de hacer lo mismo día tras día desde hace tanto tiempo. — Por cierto... creo que tienes el cabello largo. —Kiba abrió los ojos levemente. Sabía que algo se había olvidado esa semana. — No importa. Mañana lo cortaré si gustas.

— Sí, suena genial. —respondió rascando su cabeza salvado de que ella no se diera cuenta.

Hinata subió a su alcoba y una vez cerrada la puerta, todo había terminado por ese día.

— Revisaré las cuentas de inversión. —Shino salió de la casa y abrió el candado del cobertizo, donde se hallaba la computadora y todos los dibujos que ella realizaba a diario en el café. Agradecía que tuviera talento desde muy joven o su progreso sería un grave problema. Kiba, mientras, votaba el resto del pastel de melón y quitaba las semillas del huerto para no tener que hacerlo mañana.

— Me pregunto como estarán mis niños. —comentó levemente melancólico.

— Por qué no llamas a Tamaki-san y le preguntas.

— Naah~ A esta hora ya no está en el veterinario. —Kiba asomó su rostro en la puerta del cobertizo. — Tú también debes extrañar a tus insectos. —Shino detuvo su investigación en el ordenador al escucharlo.

— Todos sea por el bien de nuestra hermana.

— ¡Eso es más que obvio! —Kiba sonrió con pesar y ambos regresaron a sus actividades.

.

.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban más que abiertos; los niños estaban en la habitación durmiendo con el volumen alto de la televisión.

— Entonces es... como un vaso que se riega cuando lo acuestan.

— No lo digas de esa manera, tarado. Ella está enferma. —Naruto pasó la mano por su cabeza con sorpresa, Sasuke dio una par de sorbos a la lata de cerveza.

— Bueno. Si ella no recuerda lo que pasa el día anterior entonces... cualquier maldito podría aprovecharse.

— No lo creo. Parece que la rutina que lleva la mantiene segura a diario. Si no está vigilada por la camarera y su esposo, están sus hermanos en casa.

— ¡Y tú! —sonrió en su dirección de forma pícara.

— Déjate de estupideces. —comentó aburrido.

— Oh, vamos. Sasuke. —se acercó un poco para empujar su cabeza con el pie; el azabache lo evitó. — Es la primera chica que te parece linda, es la primera a quien invitas un desayuno en la segunda cita, es la primera que te manda a la mierda después de conocerte. —arrugó la frente por el comentario y Naruto sonrió satisfecho— Dices que es sensitiva, dulce, amable... ¡Tu opuesto! —arrugó la frente aún más— Por lo que a mí respecta, ella es tu alma gemela.

— Claro. Tendremos muchas citas, ella me amará, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos... —su sarcasmo no podía ser más evidente— El único problema es que ella jamás me recordará.

— Pequeñeces. —respondió Naruto rascando su barriga, lo miró con los ojos a medio cerrar— De hecho, que ella te olvide a diario puede ser bueno para ti. Nadie que te conozca podría vivir contigo más de una semana.

— Eso debo decir yo.

— Ajá, ajá... —rascó su oído y continuó— Digas lo que digas, no podrás sacarla de tu cabeza. Además, ella podría ponerte a prueba.

— ¿De qué hablas? —notando curiosidad en la voz del azabache, Naruto inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

— Si la vez a diario pondrás a funcionar tu cerebro. Sabrás cuantas veces puedes enamorarla antes de que se aburra... aunque en tu caso sería "te olvide" y, de alguna forma, es triste porque para entonces te habrás enamorado y ella seguirá sin saber quien demonios eres.

— _Imbécil..._ —Naruto le dio un par de golpes en la espalda para dar ánimos.

— ¡Ya, ya! —lo abrazó de forma tosca y golpeó su brazo— Si tan interesante te parece, ¿por qué no intentarlo? —Sasuke lo miró de soslayo— Después de todo no pierdes nada más que un corazón roto, de veras.

El azabache suspiró. No comprendía si le daba valor o le arruinaba su futuro.

.

.

La campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería sonó y Sai levantó las cejas al reconocer al cliente; ingresó con algo de cautela.

— A Ino no le gustará verte. Si le haces daño a Hinata-san causarás un gran problema; sus hermanos son...

— ¿Está? —interrumpió su tonta palabrería. Sai cerró la boca por unos segundos.

— Sí, en el lugar de siempre. Es el más iluminado para sus dibujos. —Sasuke asomó la cabeza por el costado de la barra y la vio, pero ella no lo notó. Tomó asiento en la esquina opuesta de la barra, donde la vista de Hinata era directa sin que ella lo viera.

— Dame un especial. —Sai sonrió y regresó a la cocina. Ino salió de atrás de la parrilla y al verlo arrugó la frente de inmediato.

— ¡Qué haces aquí! Si te atreves a acercarte a ella lo...

— Voy a desayunar. —expresó con frialdad. Ino le dio una mirada rápida a su esposo y este secundó la idea. La rubia suspiró con pesar.

— Te estaré observando, eh. —salió de atrás de la barra y empezó a atender a los pocos clientes que allí estaban.

Sasuke la miraba con cautela. Estaba concentrada en sus papeles mientras el vapor de una taza con chocolate hacía de barrera entre él y su rostro terso.

— _¿Tensión sexual?_ —acotó Sai cuando llegó con la orden, Sasuke lo ignoró.

— ¿Los demás lo saben? —preguntó, con un movimiento rápido de sus ojos dio a entender que se refería a los demás clientes.

— Sólo quienes viven en el poblado.

— ¿Y los extranjeros?

— Un par antes, como tú, sólo buscaron acostarse con ella. —manifestó simpático, pero a Sasuke no le agradó la comparación

— Yo no...

— ¡Sai, dos especiales, tres huevos fritos, un café y dos salchichas para la mesa cinco! —Ino miró a Sasuke con molestia y regresó a atender las otras mesas. Chasqueó la lengua.

Terminó su desayuno y con un cosquilleo en sus extremidades se levantó de la silla como un resorte en dirección a la chica; Ino lo detuvo del brazo a medio camino.

— _¡Si la lastimas...!_ —murmuró entre dientes.

— No lo haré. —Se soltó y continuó el trayecto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Por qué se acercaba!

— ¿Artista? —se detuvo frente a su mesa y señaló los dibujos. Hinata levantó la mirada, confundida— Son muy buenos. —ella seguía mirándolo— Hablo de tus dibujos. Eres ma... —se detuvo a pensar.

Si decía que era maestra podría causarle incomodidad y lo encasillaría como un acosador. Aclaró su garganta.

— Eres mag... magnífica. —expresó con mucho retraso, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacer un cumplido sin involucrar el físico de una mujer. Ella seguía mirándolo con extrañeza.

— Sorry, mister. I... I don't speak your language. ( _Lo siento, señor. No hablo su idioma._ )—expresó con lástima y un poco de bochorno.

La boca de Sasuke se cerró y apretó la mandíbula. Miró hacia un costado luego de comprender que prefería hablar otro idioma que charlar con él. No le tenía miedo esta vez, pero lo estaba evitando. Caminó hacia la puerta y de perfil vio a la camarera sonreír gustosa.

— Oye, chico. —expresó un hombre de cabello blanco alborotado en la mesa más cercana a la puerta— Una chica como ella está lejos de tu alcance. —emitió una risa burlona y Sasuke abandonó el local molesto y con el ego más herido que un soldado acribillado.

.

.

Al día siguiente la campanilla del café le avisó a la pareja la entrada de él. — _Otra vez..._ —murmuró cansada y ya sin reclamo continuó limpiando las mesas; Hinata lo dejaría mal como ayer.

Sasuke se acercó a la mesa vacía y tomó asiento. Minutos después sonó la campanilla y entró ella. Hinata se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar el camino. Sasuke la notó pasar de perfil... y seguir de largo a la mesa frente a él, donde un foco que era parte de la decoración proporcionaba tanta luz como la ventana. Chasqueó la lengua, se levantó y caminó a la puerta; la risa de Ino le sacó un par de venas en la frente.

.

.

Tercer intento...

— Hola. —Hinata levantó la mirada, la duda no tardó en aparecer, pero fue educada y respondió con una sonrisa— Escuché que das clases.

— Sí. —estaba confundida e intrigada, sus ojos lo decían a viva voz.

— Tengo un... un sobrino con problemas de aprendizaje y quisiera saber si me puedes dar consejos para ayudarlo con el refuerzo. —ella desvió la mirada por un momento— Soy pésimo para explicar.

— E-está bien. —respondió luego de unos segundos. Guardó los dibujos, sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz. Ino llegó con el desayuno de Hinata, miró al Uchiha de mala gana y se alejó molesta, contemplandolo de perfil con suspicacia. — ¿Qué materia y en qué temas tiene problemas?

Su cabeza actuó rápido y antes de notarlo le estaba diciendo que era una tarea de ciencias naturales, con reptiles involucrados. Era la charla menos atractiva que jamás haya tenido con una mujer, pero de alguna manera, escuchar su voz suave y dulce explicándole como si fuera un pequeño lo hacía sentir extrañamente cálido. Incluso llegó a pensar que su cara debía ser igual a la de Naruto cuando come un nuevo estilo de ramen.

— ¿Te parece así? —terminó, pero no se sentía feliz de escuchar eso. Asintió y estiró la mano.

— Gracias. —ella también la tomó.

— De nada. —sonrió— Hinata Hyuga.

— Sasuke Uchiha. —ambos se soltaron y antes de beber su café ella miró hacia un costado.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

— No.

— Pues... —con un claro tono de timidez en sus grandes ojos perla— ¿P-por qué no pides algo y... y así charlamos un poco? —una chispa cálida apareció en su pecho y de manera automática sonrió con agrado. Era una sonrisa nunca antes hecha. Nacía de su interior por su invitación, no era para cautivarla y llevarla a un hotel horas después. Se sentía a gusto con su presencia.

— Claro. —ella también sonrió mientras sus mejillas coloreaban levemente.

.

.

Salieron de la cafetería conversando como la primera vez que él la vio en la cafetería. Era el mismo carro con una pintura de un can en el costado y ella actuaba de la misma forma que antes. Como si todo y nada pasara a la vez. Para él, Hinata no actuaba de forma fingida, y él —aunque ya había tenido una plática similar con ella días atrás, salía tan natural como si la conociera de siempre.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, —inició ella cuando subió al vehículo— si gustas puedes venir.

— Soy un extraño, ¿no hay problema?

— No. Siempre sobra mucho pastel... —sonrió— _aunque los cumpleaños anteriores faltaba._ —murmuró lo último.

— Bien. Te sigo. —Señaló su vehículo del otro lado y ella asintió.

Ino, parada de brazos cruzados en el portal, no dejó de mirar con rabia al depravado y entró al local dando un fuerte portazo que asustó a más de un comensal. —Les diré que la acompaña.

.

.

Llegó a la casa: rústica, de madera y a orillas del mar; un puerto y un barco atados le indicaba que alguno de ellos sabía manejarlo.

— ¡Hermanos! —levantó la mano con alegría, pero cuando Shino y Kiba salieron de la vivienda sus rostros eran más que serios. — Shino-kun, él es Sasuke U-

— Kiba. —sonó la voz seria y el muchacho de cabello castaño la tomó del brazo y la llevó dentro con algo de fuerza.

— ¡K-Kiba-kun! ¿Q-Qué pasa?

— Tenemos que hablar con ese sujeto, Hinata. No salgas.

— Pero él no- —Kiba cerró la puerta y los tres caminaron hacia el muelle; la tensión era más notable entre Kiba y Sasuke.

Varios minutos en completa calma. Kiba con la frente muy arrugada, enseñaba los colmillos; parecía que lo quería morder. Por su parte, Shino estaba con los brazos cruzados.

— No tengo malas intenciones. —expresó al ver que ninguno quería hablar.

— ¡PERVERTIDO! —la furia de Kiba saltó como lava— ¡Asqueroso degenerado sólo buscas a nuestra hermanita por su cuerpo, no!

— Cálmate, Kiba. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia por sus palabras. Shino tomó aire por la boca, parsimonioso.

— Ino nos ha informado de tus frecuentes rechazos por parte de nuestra hermanita. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al saber que la rubia entrometida daba reportes de sus visitas, pero le molestó que dijera "rechazo" con un tinte agradable. — Y sólo te daremos una advertencia.

— ¿Amenaza? —indagó con sarcasmo.

— No. —respondió tranquilo mientras sujetaba a Kiba de su larga melena marrón— Simplemente quiero evitar contrariedades con las personas de la comunidad.

Sai le había dicho algo parecido... « El poblado la cuida. » Eso justifica por qué en su estado ella no ha sufrido heridas y ataques. Debía admitir que las comunidades estrechas de las afueras de la ciudad eran más unidas que la ciudad. Él, a duras penas, conocía el nombre de su vecino en el departamento de enfrente.

— ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermanita! —bramó Kiba luego de safarse de Shino. Un puño directo a la cara de Sasuke fue desviado con suavidad hacia un costado. Levantó su pierna con la mano y el muchacho terminó con la cara en el suelo. — ¡Mal-di-to! _¡Puaj!_

Con una sepulcral mirada entre él y Shino —quien usaba unos lentes oscuros, pero con el sol se podía notar levemente su gesto suave pero serio— terminó por alejarse de la casa sin despedirse de la chica.

— ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, PATÁN DEGENERADOOOOO!

— Basta Kiba, él ya está a más de un kilómetro. —ambos notaron a Hinata observándolos desde la ventana de la cocina— Será mejor inventar una excusa creíble.

— Digámosle que era gay.

— ¿Y se te insinuó? —Kiba bufó y lo miró con rabia— Da igual lo que le digamos, de todas formas lo olvidará para mañana. —Kiba asintió con mucha razón y dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de entrar a la casa.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke-kun?

— ¡Era un acosador sexual! —escupió con pasmo sujetándola por los hombros, ella parpadeó perpleja.

— Tiene razón, Hinata. Él sólo fingió interés en ti para poder ver a Kiba.

— _¿Qué?_

— ¡QUÉ!

.

.

—... así que la dejé. —manifestó Suigetsu mientras ordeñaba a una cobra— ¡Esa pelirroja tenía un carácter horrible! No sé porqué la invitaste, Sasuke.

— La cita la organizó un amigo.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Orochimaru con interés— No lo he visto hace mucho. —su tono sonó algo complacido lo que le dio a Suigetsu un escalofrío en la espalda; se acercó a Sasuke con cuidado.

— _¿Es mujer u hombre?_ —murmuró.

— La primera vez que lo vi creí que era mujer. —respondió sin bajar el tono de su voz.

— _¿Es gay?_ —preguntó de nuevo a voz baja. Sasuke levantó los hombros.

— Suigetsu, el veneno. —su tono serpenteante al decir la "s" era muy ambiguo y su mirada penetrante daba temor, junto con ese aspecto pálido y la pitón colgando de su cuello.

— _¡LA PITÓN!_ —dio un brinco hacia atrás al verlo tan cómodo acariciando al animal. Una mueca de asco en la cara del nuevo sólo hizo que se alejara del raro para acercarse al asesino, pues —según el pensar de Suigetsu— quizá comprendía por qué Sasuke quiso matarlo en el pasado.— Aquí está. —se levantó y le pasó el frasco al sujeto.

Rozaron sus dedos levemente y Orochimaru sonrió con la comisura de su boca alargada. —Estás sudando. —se apartó del hombre con molestia y se colocó en el otro extremo de la habitación para terminar sus extracciones del día.

Sasuke los ignoraba... su cabeza estaba en otro mundo.

.

.

Varios fueron los intentos de poder encontrarse con Hinata a partir del día siguiente. ¡Nadie le decía lo que podía o no hacer! Además, ella ocupaba gran parte de los pensamientos en su cabeza y le costaba concentrarse en el trabajo o las conversaciones estúpidas de Naruto sobre sus libros eróticos.

Desde la "plática" con los hermanos de la chica, poder si quiera decirle "Hola" era un desafío total.

— ¡TÍO SASUKEEEE! —gritó Suiren por décima vez— ¡Te toca! —estaban sobre la alfombra de la sala— ¡Si no compras esa residencia, Yanagi tendrá más dinero que yo! —Sasuke suspiró; fue mala idea comprarles un monopolio.

— Recuérdenme porqué no los he sacado de mi departamento.

— Porque papá y nosotros somos los únicos amigos que tienes. —acotó Yanagi con inocencia. Sasuke lanzó una mirada filosa. — Además, hoy fue a otro fracaso con su nuevo escrito.

— ¡Cómprala, tío Sasuke! ¡Cómprala~! —un par de billetes sobre el tablero y la mocosa cerró la boca con agrado.

— ¿Tío Sasuke, cuándo te piensas casar? —preguntó el niño, Sasuke lo miró en silencio.

— Es cierto. Nuestro viejo dijo que conociste a la adecuada. ¿Es bonita? ¿Cuándo la vas a traer? ¡Me gustaría conocerla, en serio! —suspiró con desgano, ambos niños se dieron una mirada rápida al verlo triste.

— ¡Nos tienes de apoyo! / Te ayudaremos. —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Molesten a su padre, quieren. —Suiren le dio una seña a su hermano y este se levantó del suelo mientras ella sonreía con travesura.

— El viejo es muy bocón, lo sabes, no tío. —Sasuke respondió con el silencio— Bueno, resulta que nos contó que los hermanos de Tía Hinata no te dejan verla, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte con eso. —Yanagi regresó con un cuaderno en sus manos, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al escuchar el término empleado para la chica; su carácter era igual al de su padre. —¡Yanagi es excelente para trazar rutas! —expresó con orgullo.

— Y Nee-chan es perfecta para planes disparatados que resultan a la perfección.

— No se metan en mi vida privada, mocosos.

— ¡Lo mejor de todo —los niños lo ignoraron por completo— es que el viejo dijo que te ayudaría! —la sonrisa macabra en la cara de Suiren y en los ojos de Yanagi le daba a entender que en lugar de hacerlo por él, sólo buscaban una forma de lastimar a Naruto en el proceso... y eso sí le llamó la atención.

.

.

Del pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, y la residencia de Hinata, había un trayecto de seis a ocho kilómetros libres de ojos, espías o si quiera algo de vida animal. Las investigaciones de Yanagi arrojaban dos a tres horas libres por la mañana, donde ni un alma pasaba por el lugar... con excepción de la chica; quien tomaba la ruta para regresar luego del delicioso desayuno en la cafetería Yamanaka.

Suiren le dio varias ideas que podían atraer la atención de la futura tía Hinata.

.

PLAN UNO: Sin batería.

El vehículo celeste se acercaba. Suspiró después de arrancar los cables de la batería; según los niños habían sugerido. Levantó la mano para llamar la atención y ella se detuvo, pero su mirada era algo desconfiada.

— Me quedé sin energía.

— Puedo... —paró un momento antes de seguir— Puedo llevarte al pueblo, si gustas.

— ¿No tienes cables para pasar corriente?

— No, lo siento. —Sasuke suspiró y aceptó el empuje hasta el pueblo, durante el trayecto pudieron conversar. Los minutos se hicieron segundos, pero verla sonreír hacía que valiera la pena.

.

PLAN TRES: Bache en carretera.

La lluvia era torrencial y la batería se murió... esta vez fue en serio. Así que lo de terminar atorado en un hueco hecho por él mismo no funcionaría como dijo Suiren. Buscó el paraguas en la guantera, pero sólo halló una nota con la letra del tarado.

 _"Si estás empapado, le darás lástima_  
 _y podrán conversar más. ¡Suerte, de veras!"_

— _Tss._ —salió del vehículo, cubriéndose con la chaqueta. Luego de permanecer casi una hora en la lluvia —aún si comprender por qué no se quedó mejor en el auto—, el vehículo celeste con la imagen de un perro por fin hizo presencia.

— ¡Estás empapado! —expresó preocupada.

— ¿Me das una mano?

— Oh... ¡Claro! —sacó un paraguas y se lo extendió— ¿Tienes cables para pasar corriente?

— Sí. —fue a la parte trasera del auto para sacarlos, pero sólo encontró otra nota.

 _"¡Si conversan bajo la lluvia será_  
 _más romántico, idiota!"_

— _Estúpido..._ —murmuró sin que ella lo escuche y regresó con una cuerda— Lo olvidé en casa.

Una vez en la cabina ella escuchaba atenta sus palabras respetuosas y llenas de afecto, al hablar del par de engendros que tiene de parias en su departamento, se veía radiante. Los minutos volvieron a ser escasos. Terminó en el taller del pueblo, pero esta vez no sería tan idiota de dejarlo así. En la ciudad haría un buen chequeo, pues que la batería muriera de la nada no daba buena espina.

.

PLAN CINCO: Paliza.

— ¡Ahí viene! —expresó el rubio.

— Es una actuación. —dijo Sasuke desconfiando de la mirada satisfactoria en el rubio.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! _**¡POFF!**_

— ¡Me dolió, maldita sea! **_¡POW!_**

— ¡Oe, el agredido debes ser tú, no yo! _**¡PAW!**_

— Te desquitas por lo de ayer, no. _**¡PAHK!**_

— ¡Te estaba ayudando, mal agradecido! **_¡POW!_**

Entre ambos terminaron lanzando patadas y puñetes por el rencor acumulado. Cuando Hinata pasó por el lugar se detuvo angustiada. Llamó a la policía. Salió del auto con miedo en su rostro, pero al acercarse a ambos aplicó una llave en los brazos de los muchachos con tal rapidez que les tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta que estaban esposados el uno al otro.

— ¡Oe, quítame esto! —ella se apartó rápido y negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba con fuerza un bate de acero que sacó de la parte de abajo del asiento.

— Él inicio todo. —dijo Sasuke con tono tranquilo, pero ella no le creyó. Minutos después llegaron los uniformados. Fueron desposados, dieron una advertencia suave al verlos hinchados y escoltaron a la chica a casa.

— ¡Ves lo que haces, idiota! —reclamó mientras se tocaba la mejilla roja. **_¡BROOOM!_** Naruto volteó preocupado por el sonido, pero ya era tarde; la camioneta de Sasuke había partido— ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!

.

PLAN ONCE: Hombre naturaleza.

El día era claro y el sol calentaba de manera suave. Suiren y Yanagi aconsejaron plantar un par de árboles mientras ella pasaba y a decir verdad, era la idea más tranquila que había tenido en días. Si no funcionaba regresaría a la cafetería y lo haría a su manera.

— ¡Así matarás la planta, tío! —exclamó Suiren; Yanagi estaba calmado sembrando otro árbol por su cuenta. La niña colocó su mano sobre su frente para mirar a la distancia.— _Celeste y un perro..._ ¡Es ella! —gritó y empezó a cavar por su cuenta.

La camioneta paró y con curiosidad Hinata bajó del auto.

— ¡Hola~! —expresó la niña.

— Hola. —sonrió Hinata— ¿Puedo ayudar?

— ¡Claro, claro! —con un brinco la pequeña se levantó y fue al carro para traer un par de macetas.

— Hola. —expresó Sasuke poniéndose de pie, ella respondió con nerviosismo y respeto.

— ¡TÍOOO! —gritó la pequeña— ¿Verdad que es muy bonita? —levantó las cejas un par de veces y ambos se pusieron incómodos.

— Buenos días. —manifestó una vocecita— Mi nombre es Yanagi, ella es mi hermana Suiren y él es nuestro tío Sasuke. —la forma educada en presentarse causó gusto en la chica, quien volvió a sonreír.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata.

— _¡Lo logramos!_ —susurró a su hermano codeándole en las costillas, sin importarle que Hinata la estaba mirando extrañada— Yanagi-chan ayúdame con, eh, esto de acá pues, eh... ¡Vamos! —la pequeña rubia tomó a su hermano del brazo y lo jaló casi a cuestas. Sasuke afirmó la paternidad de Naruto sobre esa niña... una vez más por su imprudente y torpe actuar.

Ambos permanecieron solos, en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que él inició una plática suave que poco a poco volvió a ser interesante como las otras veces en la cafetería. Hablaron de lo mismo sin interrupciones y, aunque ya conocía lo que le estaba diciendo, podía descubrir una actitud diferente en sus gestos y miradas.

Luego de que los diez árboles fueron sembrados con agrado, y para cuando Hinata se marchó, quitó cada uno y los regresó a las macetas.

— ¿Los podemos plantar en el parque? —preguntó Yanagi.

— Como gusten. —sonrió de soslayo pensando en la chica. Había sido muy agradable poder conversar con Hinata sin las miradas de la rubia o los habitantes del pueblo, así que usaría el mismo truco mañana; solo esa vez.

.

PLAN ONCE 2.0: Hombre naturaleza

Sin los hijos de Naruto el lugar era plácido y relajador. La tierra desprendida por las excavaciones del día anterior facilitaba mucho la re-plantación —dejó que los niños plantaran sólo la mitad de las macetas que adquirió— y sin los estorbos, Hinata y él podrían estar mejor.

El ruido de un motor le llamó la atención, pero como no era el vehículo que esperaba permaneció sentado a la sombra de su camioneta esperando que el carro pasara sin ningún problema.

— ¡Sabemos que estás allí, depravado! —esa voz escandalosa y molesta jamás la olvidaría.

— Cuando termines con Hinata, te esperamos en casa. —expresó Shino con respeto. Sasuke se levantó no muy contento de toparse con ellos, pero mientras pudiera hablar con la chica lo demás no importaba.

Después de un par de horas con ella, se dedicó a quitar cada uno de los árboles por segunda ocasión, los colocó en las macetas, encendió el motor y arrancó rumbo a la casa cerca del muelle. Descendió y se topó con ambos hermanos, Shino lo guió hacia la parte posterior en silencio. —Mira. —Expresó señalando el muelle y vio a la chica sentada en el borde. Con la quietud del lugar llegaba a sus oídos el sonido de las olas y una suave melodía. Ella se movía al ritmo con suavidad mientras dibujaba. — Tararea y pinta en el mismo lugar cada vez que te ve.

Sasuke volteó para mirar a los hermanos quienes no parecían molestos, aunque Kiba no dejaba de gruñir como un perro. Sasuke regresó sus ojos a ella.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Shino, pero Sasuke no respondió.

Era cierto que ella era especial, no podía sacarla de su mente desde el primer día que la vio, pero no significaba que la amara, ¿o sí? Tampoco la veía como una compañera de un par de noches. Ella era... diferente. Única. Hermosa. Dulce...

— ¡Si sólo piensas en jugar con nuestra hermana, entonces nosotros...!

— Cálmate Kiba. —el castaño bufó y Sasuke suspiró.

— ¿Qué sucederá con ella? —preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ahora se ve joven, pero cuando envejezca qué le dirán. —los hermanos se dieron una mirada triste y rápida; permanecieron en silencio.

Sin más palabras entre ellos, Sasuke regresó a casa sin saber qué hacer exactamente. ¿O quizá sí lo sabía, pero no lo quería admitir? De alguna forma el destino —si es que existía— le jugaba de una manera muy sucia. Vamos que, de tantas mujeres que conoció, debía interesarse en aquella que no lo recordaba más allá de un día. ¡Un día!

Echó un vistazo por la ventana del departamento sin enfocarse en nada con exactitud.

— _Un día..._ —murmuró.

Llevaba casi tres mes buscándola. Cada día que podía hablar con ella, aunque sea unos pocos minutos, lo mantenía de un extraña aura agradable. ¿Y si la tenía a su lado todo el tiempo no sólo un día a la vez? Despertar a su lado todos los días sería...

Abrió los ojos por completo.

.

.


	2. Parte 2

.

.

La campanilla sonó.

— ¡Tú de nue...! —ignoró a Ino y pasó de largo hasta donde se hallaba Hinata. Levantó la mirada al percatarse del cuerpo junto a la mesa.

— Estoy enamorado de ti. —expresó sin apartar sus negras pupilas de las perlas y sin un atisbo de duda en su voz. Ino y Sai, junto a unos cuantos pobladores que lo conocían, quedaron con la boca abierta. Las mejillas de Hinata colorearon, apartó la vista llena de vergüenza.

— L-lo siento, p-pero tengo... n-novio.

— Mientes. —su voz profunda y masculina la hizo saltar y llevó sus ojos fuera de la ventana. Se levantó con prisa— ¿Donde v...? —él también miró por la ventana, estiró el brazo para detenerla, pero ella ya no estaba en el local.

— ¡Ve tras ella! —exclamó Ino mientras los habitantes murmuraban.

— ¿Una multa? —tomó el papel en sus manos. —No, _no..._ —miró el papel algo asustada pues era el auto de su hermano— ¿Matrícula? —miró al vigilante, Sasuke permaneció detrás de ella en silencio; Ino y Sai observaban desde el pórtico— Mi hermano lo hizo hace un par de semanas. —expresó un poco indignada mirando la fecha— Está mal.

— Hinata.

— La fecha está mal, oficial. Aquí dice que lleva atrasado dos meses.

— Jovencita, no me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo. —colocó sus gafas de regreso en su rostro— Páguela antes de fin de mes o el vehículo será llevado al patio. —Hinata arrugó su frente un poco.

— ¿Me está diciendo que no sé en qué fecha estamos? —preguntó levemente molesta.

— Pase buen día. —dijo el vigilante y subió al vehículo para regresar a la ciudad. Hinata fue al pórtico por un periódico y por más que Ino quiso detenerla fue tarde.

— Q-qué... ¿qué es esto?

— Cariño... —expresó su amiga con un tono levemente triste. Hinata ojeó cada parte del periódico que se encontraba en una caseta. Levantó la mirada confundida y asustada. —Hina-chan, tranquila... ¡No, para! —empezó a sacar cada uno de los periódicos. Todos eran iguales... ¡TODOS! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Hinata! —corrió a la camioneta y encendió el motor; arrancó con prisa, Sasuke detrás de ella en su auto esperando que no acelerara demasiado o podría chocar. El chirrido de las llantas en el garaje pavimentado alertó a sus hermanos.

— ¡Shino, un mal día! —exclamó Kiba mientras salía de la casa. Sasuke también bajó de su camioneta.

— _Kiba-kun, l-la fecha... el periódico..._ —su voz era un hilo, Kiba la abrazaba con fuerza en silencio, ella temblaba. Segundos después llegó Shino con un cuaderno gordo, parecía tener recortes dentro.— _Shino-kun..._

— Será mejor entrar. —dijo calmado.

Una vez acomodados en la sala —Sasuke parado en el marco de la puerta— Hinata tomó asiento entre sus hermanos y Shino le pasó el cuaderno; ella lo abrió con cuidado, intriga y miedo. En la primera página había un recorte de periódico con un auto al final de una colina, volcado. Ella dio un leve grito sordo al leer el encabezado.

 _"APARATOSO ACCIDENTE EN LAS  
AFUERAS DEL POBLADO KONOHA"_

— Regresábamos de la colina y quise evitar un agujero en la carretera... —Shino hizo una pausa corta, pero era eterna para todos; Hinata no apartaba los ojos del cuaderno— La tierra se desprendió justo de tu lado... Perdí el control del auto y nos volcamos veintiocho metros. —la mirada de Kiba se tornó dolida— Desperté a las pocas horas sin nada más que un punzante dolor en la cabeza, pero tú...

Hinata dio vuelta a la página... Le faltó el aire por unos segundos al verse en una fotografía. _Su fotografía._ Entubada e inconsciente en una camilla de hospital; múltiples golpes y cortadas en el rostro.

— Una semana después del accidente, despertaste.

— Pero no recordabas la caída. —manifestó Kiba al notar que Shino no podía continuar— De hecho, despertaste creyendo que era el domingo del 23 de enero. —Hinata miró a Kiba con rapidez.

— Fuiste diagnosticada con una extraña enfermedad creada por el fuerte golpe que recibiste en la caída. —ella llevó la mano detrás y sintió una pequeña protuberancia, semejante a una cicatriz. El dolor en su pecho creció junto con su mirada perdida.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella emitiera un pequeño sonido.

— ¿Podemos ver... al doctor? —preguntó con mucho cuidado, el miedo aún se percibía en sus palabras; Sasuke la miraba desde el marco y una horrible opresión llegó a su pecho y se atoró en su garganta al escucharla. Shino y Kiba asintieron y caminaron hacia el auto.

.

.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos en el interior de la camioneta —conducía Shino— completamente silenciosos. Ella apartó la mirada del paisaje sereno y el mar calmo para fijarse en el hombre a su lado; quien parecía mirarla de perfil cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿T-tú eres...?

— Un acosador depravado. —interrumpió Kiba antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, la mirada de Hinata se tornó sorprendida y Sasuke miró de mala gana a Kiba que disfrutaba el malentendido.

— Es tu novio. —dijo Shino con serenidad, ella quedó más sorprendida aún y posó sus perlas pupilas en el muchacho, quien se veía satisfecho con la aclaración. Sus mejillas colorearon levemente.

— _N-novio..._ —recordó las palabras del joven en la cafetería— ¿C-cuánto tiempo...? —preguntó en su dirección.

— Algo más de un mes. Dos si cuento las veces que me rechazaste. —Kiba emitió una carcajada leve. Hinata bajó la mirada por un momento antes de preguntar; sus mejillas se colorearon un poco más.

— ¿A-acaso nosotros... n-nosotros ya... y-ya...? —Los tres hombres dentro del vehículo sabían a la perfección qué era lo que quería preguntar y los rostros de curiosidad y celos fraternales no tardaron en asediar al Uchiha.

— No. —respondió desganado, como si realmente no quisiera que la respuesta fuera negativa. Hinata sintió un poco de alivio, pero no dejó de estar nerviosa a su lado mientras Kiba y Shino se encontraban más calmados con la respuesta del "desconocido".

.

.

Una vez en el hospital...

— Pasó otra vez. —expresó en un suspiro la mujer de cabello amarillo detrás del escritorio mientras ingresaban al consultorio.— Hola Hinata. —notó que para la mujer, ella ya había venido antes y eso la entristeció, pues no lo recordaba. La mujer se puso de pie. — ¿Cómo va tu sarna, Kiba?

— ¡E-eso ya se curó hace meses, Tsunade! —manifestó incómodo mientras Sasuke lo miraba de perfil.

— Kiba trabajaba con animales, perros por lo general, pero le gustaban tanto que dormía con ellos. —indicó Shino al notar la mirada del Uchiha.

— ¿Y tú? —la mujer de prominente busto señaló a Sasuke.

— Su novio. —manifestó sin un atisbo de duda, Hinata sonrojó con melancolía, pues tampoco lograba reconocerlo. La mujer miró a los muchachos y Shino asintió, Kiba también, pero no de muy buena gana. Tsunade suspiró y sacó de su escritorio un sobre con unas radiografías y las colocó en la pantalla de luz, tomó aire y expresó.

— Acérquense... Sí, tú también enamorado. Voy a decirlo una sola... ¡Kiba, saca tus pies de mi escritorio! —miró a la chica de forma ruda, pero con tacto de madre.— Tienes **_amnesia anterógrada_** es un tipo de amnesia, o pérdida de memoria, donde los nuevos acontecimientos no se guardan en la memoria a largo plazo. Es decir, perdiste la capacidad de almacenar nuevos recuerdos desde el accidente. —dijo tanto a Hinata como a Sasuke, interesado en conocer más de ella.

— ¿Tiene...?

— No. No hay cura. —expresó con un poco de rudeza, pero algo de calidez en el fondo. Ella bajó la cabeza una vez más, la doctora colocó la mano en su hombro.— Pero no es tan grave, créeme. —Hinata no comprendió. —Sígueme. —expresó para ella, pero los hombres a su cuidado también la siguieron.

Luego de pasar un par de pasillos, llegaron a una habitación llena de pacientes.

— Él es Lee. —dijo una vez se encontraban delante de un muchacho con ojos redondos y cabello negro liso, con un extraño y feo corte de maceta.— Lee era un luchador de la UFC*

— ¡Hola! —expresó el muchacho con energía.

— Hola. —respondió Hinata con cortesía.

— Hola. —contestó Shino mientras se daban la mano.

— Hola. —sonrió Kiba. Sasuke respondió con la mirada.

— Lee sufrió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera luego de una pelea, hace más de tres años.

— ¡¿En serio?! —preguntó asombrado, los demás estaban confundidos.

— Sí, Lee, pero lo olvidarás en tres... dos... uno.

El joven, no mayor de 25, parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a sonreír en dirección a los presentes.

— ¡Hola! —expresó con alegría, una vez más.

— H-hola.

— Hola. —respondió Shino un poco consternado.

— Hola. —dijo Kiba dándole la mano con asombro. Sasuke volvió a responder con un movimiento de la cabeza sin dejar de lado el espanto.

— Como se pudieron dar cuenta, la memoria de Lee no dura más allá de diez segundos. —Hinata abrió los párpados en su totalidad— Los recuerdos anteriores a ellos aún están presentes, pero no puede almacenar nada nuevo... No después de pasados diez segundos. —Sasuke le dio una mirada rápida a la muchacha quien se veía dolida, pero también preocupada por el joven delante de ella.

— ¡Hola!

— Ho-hola.

— Hola. —respondió Kiba algo molesto.

— Muerde. —expresó Sasuke mientras aceptaba el gesto del muchacho— Tuvo sarna un tiempo. —expresó con malicia.

— ¿Sarna? —Lee le dio un vistazo rápido— ¡Tienes un estilo muy perrón! —expresó con una sonrisa. Y por primera vez en lo que iba del día, Hinata sonrió.

— ¡Como te atreves a...!

— Cálmate, Kiba. No es su culpa que tenga razón. —Kiba arrugó la frente.

— ¡Hola!

— H-hola...

— ¡Ya nos presentamos, maldición! —Hinata volvió a sonreír.

— Kiba... —suspiró Shino.

.

.

Regresaron a casa después de una despedida de más de dos horas junto al muchacho de nombre Lee. Shino tomó por el hombro a Kiba para darle espacio a Sasuke y Hinata; una conversación corta.

— Todo esto... Estoy algo agotada. —dijo con tristeza. Sasuke la miraba de forma fija, lo que la puso incómoda. —¿Q-qué haces? —por un momento pensó en darle un beso, algo tierno en la mejilla o la frente, pero con todo lo que había pasado quizá no era buena idea ponerla en un estado de estrés.

— Descansa. —ella sonrió melancólica, antes de ingresar a casa la tomó por la mano, lo que la hizo voltear con un brinco suave. — No sonrías de esa manera, mañana volveré a verte. —expresó con suavidad. Ella se soltó lentamente y empezó a realizar un gesto infantil con sus manos delante de su pecho.

— S-Sasuke-kun —su voz era igual a la de otros días— G-gracias... _creo._ —hubo una pausa corta— Me gustan los rollos de canela.

— Lo sé, siempre pides eso en la cafetería. —ella levantó la mirada con calidez. — También sé que dibujas muy bien. Algún día te dejaré retratarme desnudo. —su sonrisa dulce desapareció y su rostro enrojeció. —Así eres más hermosa. —sonrojó más y le dio la espalda.

— S-Sasuke-kun... yo, eh, me... me gusta prensar flores. —expresó con vergüenza y timidez. Giró la cabeza para observarlo de perfil— Es para... p-para que no falles mañana. —y entró a la vivienda con rapidez.

Sonrió con suavidad mientras regresaba a su auto, Kiba y Shino habían desaparecido a la parte trasera de la casa para darles privacidad. Pasó junto a la camioneta marrón y notó el libro de recortes sobre la guantera. Lo tomó sin que lo vieran y subió a su propia camioneta para regresar a casa.

.

.

El sonido del vehículo en el exterior era inesperado, nunca recibían visitas. Kiba salió y realizó una mueca de disgusto, pero igual lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Quién es, Kiba-kun?

— Un... —miró a Sasuke de perfil— Tiene algo para ti.

Tenía su cabellera larga recogida en una coleta alta y un mandil de ositos muy femenino que la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana.

— ¿Algo para mí? —secó sus manos en la toalla de la cocina y se acercó a Sasuke; extendió un ramo de manzanilla romana* y una envoltura pequeña.

— Les darás un buen uso. —expresó al entregarle las flores; ella sonrió. Shino apareció en las escaleras. Hinata fue al comedor para ponerlas en agua y luego se enfocó en el paquete.

— ¡Un video! —dijo emocionada, Kiba y Shino cruzaron miradas antes de acercarse a Sasuke no muy contentos. Hinata fue a la sala para reproducir el DVD.

— _¿Qué tramas, depravado?_ —murmuró molesto.

— Es sólo una idea. —los tres la siguieron— Si no funciona, sólo perderemos un día. —Ella tomó asiento, llena de intriga y emoción, delante del televisor. Sasuke respiró profundamente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

Unas palabras empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla junto a una canción suave de fondo.

 _"Hola, Hinata"_  
 _"¿Es un bello día, no?"_  
 _"Antes de salir a caminar por la playa..."_

Un sinnúmero de imágenes actuales sobre noticias, presidentes, animales y otras cosas sutiles emergieron en una mala edición que le dio una risilla suave.

 _"... debes saber que..."_

El recorte del accidente se plasmó en la pantalla y tanto Kiba como Shino se miraron con miedo y molestia. La alegría en el rostro de Hinata desapareció.

Después apareció su fotografía por unos segundos y poco a poco se perdió en el fondo oscuro. Las lágrimas saltaron como lava hasta que una voz emergió en la pantalla...

— Hola. —el rostro de Sasuke estaba en primer plano, ella quedó confundida— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y voy a explicarte lo que hago todos los días para que te fijes en mí. —la cámara se desplazó hacia un costado en la misma mesa y pudo distinguir a un muchacho musculoso con una peluca amarilla larga de coletas mal puesta en la cabeza y dos protuberancias —naranjas, tal vez— una más arriba que la otra que le daban un estilo de travesti mal pagado.

— ¡Hola, Hinata-chan! —saludó el joven de azules ojos— Soy Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke. No te conozco, pero mis hijos dicen que eres un amor. —expresó con una sonrisa— Cuando lo rechazas corre a mis brazos. —expresó coqueto hacia el chico, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— Vas a ayudar o no.

— ¡Claro, de veras! —aclaró la garganta y forzó una voz femenina— Hola idiota~, ¿cómo te llamas~?

— ¡Así no, viejo! —expresó una voz infantil detrás de la cámara.

— Perdón, perdón. —volvió a aclarar la garganta— Hola~ —Sasuke suspiró, pero respondió con respeto.

— Me llamo Hinata y creo que tienes un carácter muy jodido. —Sasuke arrugó la frente, el chico de nombre Naruto miró a la cámara de nuevo. — ¡Es cierto! —bajó un poco la voz— _Vivimos en el mismo departamento y es un caos._

— Tú eres el caos. —aclaró Sasuke de mala gana.

— Papá, uno de tus pechos está caído. —se escuchó otra voz infantil detrás de cámara. Naruto miró su pecho y sonrió avergonzado. Mientras lo acomodaba miró a la cámara una vez más.

— Tú no los tienes así, verdad, Hinata-chan.

— _**¡PAPÁ!**_ —exclamaron unos niños mientras la cámara se movía con brusquedad.

— ¿Cuándo saldré yo? — expresó una voz familiar para la chica, Sasuke suspiró molesto, se levantó y la cámara lo siguió hasta otra mesa; al pasar por la ventana notó que era de noche.

— Tienes una enfermedad que te impide guardar los recuerdos de lo que haces durante el día, pero eso no es problema para mí; por eso somos novios. —ella volteó sorprendida y sus hermanos asintieron; Kiba no de buena gana— Al ver esto no quiero que te pongas triste, porque las personas que cuidan de ti no se merecen tus lágrimas, sino tu sonrisa. —con un movimiento sutil de la mano la cámara volteó y encontró a Ino.

— ¡Hola, Hina-chan! —sonreía con mucha vivacidad— Linda, debo admitir que al principio lo detestaba, incluso estuve a punto de meterlo preso por su insistencia, pero debo admitir que... —sonrió con confianza en dirección al muchacho— Es un buen tipo. Algo idiota, pero bueno al fin de cuentas.

— _¡Yo también creo que es un idio..._ _ **¡TAGHHH!**_ —se escuchó un golpe y la voz de Naruto ahora eran gemidos y maldiciones a voz baja. La cámara volvió a moverse y enfocó a Sai.

— Hinata-san, sólo te diré que Sasuke-san debe tener problemas de impotencia sex... —la grabación se cortó, todo se volvió oscuro y de un segundo a otro apareció el rostro de una niña de unos 10 años, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Naruto y su cabellera amarilla era opaca.

— ¡Hola, tía Hinata! ¡Soy Suiren y ya nos hemos visto! —era muy efusiva y sonriente— ¡Me agradas mucho y me pregunto qué le viste a tío Sasuke! Es que él es algo... idiota.

— _¡Bien dicho, hija!_ _ **¡Agh!**_ —la cámara la tomó la niña y luego se colocó un pequeño rubio de 8 años con ojos de tono rosa pálido.

— Hola, tía Hinata. Soy Yanagi, el hijo menor de Naruto, mi papá. —su rostro infantil y calmado era muy dulce— También nos hemos visto y creo que eres muy afortunada al conocer a Tío Sasuke, él es muy buena persona.

— _¡¿Acaso compraste a mi hijo, Sasuke?!_ —se escuchó a la lejanía. Hubo otro corte y al encender la cámara, estaba Sasuke de nuevo frente a la lente.

— Hubiera tomado en cuenta a tus hermanos, pero luego no me dejaban darte el video. Recuerda una sola cosa: Te amo.

Sus latidos estaban acelerados y en su mente no sabía si reír o llorar, así que limitó a levantarse y agradecer a su recadero el video; su tono era dulce, pero distante y algo cortado. Dejó el delantal sobre el sofá y dejó la casa rumbo al muelle, donde tomó asiento y empezó a tararear la misma melodía que Sasuke escuchó la última vez.

Para Sasuke, Shino y Kiba pasaron años hasta que Hinata se levantó y regresó donde ellos; sus ojos no estaban rojos, pero él estaba seguro que derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Miró a Sasuke con un leve sonrojo.

— Entonces... ¿Desde hace...?

— Un par de meses. —interrumpió sin ser grosero.

— Y ya... ya lo... —no quería preguntarlo, pero debía estar segura.

— No. —respondió en un suspiro que a los hermano de Hinata no les gustó; a leguas se notaba que quería lo contrario.

— Tenemos tiempo, pero, eh, si no te molesta ¿podríamos tener una cita? —Sasuke levantó las cejas levemente— ¿D-de nuevo? —acotó algo más nerviosa, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

— Es la primera vez que pides eso. —expresó con una sonrisa ladina que lo hacía ver más varonil y maduro que nunca antes; bueno, para ser su primera vez a su lado. Hinata miró a sus hermanos esperando que la respuesta no sea negativa. Shino suspiró y abrió la boca.

— ¡No te atrevas a llevarla a un hotel! —interrumpió Kiba cruzado de brazos, ella sonrojó y Sasuke lo miró de mala gana. Shino... volvió a suspirar.

.

.

Pasaron varios días desde que recibió la grabación. Cada día era lo primero que Kiba y Shino le daban para que Sasuke pudiera salir de la camioneta estacionada en el exterior desde muy temprano, y aunque expresaba siempre las mismas palabras y preguntas al verlo él no dejaba de sonreírle a ella y sólo a ella.

Uno de esos días conoció a Tamaki, la chica con la que Kiba salió alguna vez... y que ahora volvía a estar a su lado después de comprender el porqué de su repentina separación. Otro días ambos fueron a la colina a caminar, por la pradera, a un boliche, a un karaoke, restaurantes, entre otros muchos lugares que para Hinata eran nuevos... y para él igual.

Una de sus innumerables citas se encontraban en la playa. La oscuridad sobre el océano le daba un aspecto pétreo y hermoso al resplandor de la luna. Ella tenía una flor blanca en su cabeza y sonreía mientras sujetaba una videocámara.

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Quiero actualizar el disco. —dijo con agrado. — ¿Qué es lo que llevas en el pecho?

— ¿Esto? —sacó de adentro de su camiseta un dije con forma de abanico de color rojo y blanco— Es un dije. Me lo dio mi hermano antes de morir. —ella bajó la videocámara avergonzada por preguntar, pero percibió un aire relajado en su comentario— Falleció de cáncer cuando era un niño, ya lo superé. —él la observó y llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Sasuke se quitó el collar y lo abrochó alrededor de su cuello— Es de tu–

— Lo he llevado por más de 20 años. —ella lo observó sin sacárselo— Siempre me tiene presente su recuerdo.

— N-no puedo aceptar algo tan per... —la detuvo para que no se lo quitara.

— Te amo. —interrumpió.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fiereza en su interior, sonrojó y, por poco, suelta la cámara.

Él expresaba sus sentimientos con tanta determinación pero ella apenas lo conocía, apesar de todo lo que le dijo el video... y le decía cada nuevo día. _¿Qué importa?_ Su corazón le decía que no había nada malo en lo que estaba pasando con aquel extraño al que podía llamar "novio" y se acercó a él con un gesto tímido para darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento por todo su esfuerzo y por ese bello regalo —que guardaría en un lugar seguro—, pero Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y plantó sus labios en los de ella con un movimiento suave, pero apasionado que la derritió por unos segundos.

El tiempo se detuvo durante esa fracción de tiempo y cuando Sasuke se apartó de ella sus ojos estaban levemente húmedos y sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa algo torpe en sus labios sabor a más.

— N-nuestro primer beso...?

— Sí. —respondió tranquilo, coqueto y afortunado de que ella no reaccionara de mala manera.

... y así como esa, el resto de sus citas terminaban con un beso robado al que Sasuke siempre respondía con seguridad un _"Sí"_.

.

.

Jamás le dio importancia al número de citas que llevaba con ella, lo único que importaba era su compañía, nada más. En esa en particular regresaron a casa antes de lo acostumbrado por un desperfecto con el auto y esperaban llamar a la grúa desde su casa.

— ...y por eso lo detesto. —dijo mientras ella reía con la bandeja con jugo fresco y galletas— ¿Tus hermanos?

— Shino-kun quería echar un vistazo a una nueva especie que llegó al museo y Kiba-kun salió con Tamaki-san... Algo de llegar mañana y diversión de la buena dijo antes de salir. ¿Habrán ido al boliche? —él sonrió al notar su inocencia. — ¿A qué hora llega la grúa?

— No vendrá hasta mañana. —respondió molesto— Dijo que está ocupado multando a los autos que no se parquean como es... Hay una convención en el Centro. —respondió al verla confundida. —No te preocupes, el mecánico vedrá en una hora. —ella sonrió y ambos se sentaron a ver una película por cable que contrató Kiba desde que ella veía el video.

Pero la hora pasó... y otra... y otra... _**¡RING! ¡RIING! ¡RIIING!**_

— ¿Aló? (...) ¿Cómo que no vendrá? (...) ¡Maldita sea! (...) ¡Sí, sí! (...) Sí, bien. —colgó la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No puede venir hasta mañana, se le fundió la batería. _Tss..._ —pasó la mano por la cabellera y dio un vistazo por la ventana. — Llévame al pueblo, allí tomaré un... ¿Qué?

— Es que... Kiba-kun se lo llevó. —dijo apenada al ver que la hora pasaba de las diez de la noche— ¡Pero te puedes quedar a dormir! —En ese mismo segundo ambos se miraron de golpe, ella sonrojó y cubrió su rostro— ¡N-no quería decir eso! —Sasuke suspiró.

— Te entiendo. —dijo con un tono decepcionado— Descuida, dormiré en la alcoba de Kiba, aunque me pase las pulgas.

— Kiba-kun cierra su habitación con llave.

— Entonces en la de Shino.

— Él también... —suspiró pesado.

— Bien, el sofá. Sólo dame una colcha y un par de almohadas. —Hinata bajó la mirada arrepentida de que tuviera que dormir en unas sillas, pero más que todo las palabras de Ino revoloteaban su mezclada cabeza desde que habló con ella esa mañana. Su flequillo cubría su rostro, pero el ardor en él era abrumador.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Hmm? —él estaba juntando los cojines de los muebles para hacerla más cómoda.

— B-bueno yo... Y-yo lo estuve pensado todo el día y, b-bueno... —Sasuke percibió su nerviosismo— Y-yo sé que has sido muy lindo conmigo y, bueno, yo, pues, eh...

— ¿Hinata? —levantó una ceja y arrugó un poco la frente.

Su cabeza estaba muy atormentada y, bueno, aunque quizá no lo recordaría mañana, Ino había sido muy clara: "Niña, vive el presente. Sabes a lo que me refiero." Hinata ya tenía la edad suficiente como decidir por sí misma qué hacer y qué no.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza, apretó los puños con fuerza y se lanzó hacia Sasuke, uniendo sus labios con los de él de una manera torpe, pero tan deleitable para el muchacho que sus intenciones por poco se desvanecen; ambos terminaron sobre el sofá. Ella se apartó luego de unos eternos minutos.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Hinata. —respondió cariñoso— Y mejor b-bájate antes de que no pueda controlarme. —indicó algo incómodo al verla sentada sobre sus piernas.

— _P-pero..._ —expresó casi callada.

— Hinata, no estoy contigo sólo para tener una noche de sexo —esa palabra la sobresaltó un poco—, yo te amo. —Él evitaba moverse pues la posición de sus cuerpos era demasiado comprometedora— Esta es la p-primera vez que actúas así y no negaré que me agradó, pero si tú...

— _Y-yo quiero._ —respondió en un susurro.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo a penas te conozco —inició lento pero firme— y, bueno, tengo 24... no 25 y, pues... Y-yo quiero saber qué se siente. —Sasuke estaba como una estatua, fijo en sus ojos perla— No quiero estar contigo c-como gratitud por tu trato... B-bueno, tal vez un poco, pero siento que, pues, m-mi primera vez sería un regalo que al menos uno de los dos será capaz de recordar por nuestra... r-relación.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza y su cabello creó una sombra en su rostro.

— ¿Estás segura? —demandó con una voz ronca y profunda.

— Si... _¡KYA!_

De un salto se levantó del sillón sosteniéndola con ambos brazos por debajo de sus piernas como una princesa. Levantó la mirada para clavarla en ella. — _No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me he estado controlando._ —murmuró de manera ronca y pasional que erizó cada uno de los vellos en su cuerpo. Empezó a caminar hasta su recámara y la depositó suavemente en el colchón.

Sasuke se despojó de la camiseta y un abdomen fornido junto a un par de brazos tonificados la sonrojó con furia. Ella respiró profundo y con algo de vergüenza se quitó la chamarra, luego la blusa... el brasier. Cubrió su pecho de golpe apartando sus ojos de los de él. Sus labios volvieron a unirse con pasión, pura y agolpada pasión que envenenaba cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Poco a poco ella se acostó y le permitió que esas manos recorrieran a gusto su piel, creando cosquillas placenteras. Sus respiraciones aceleraban poco a poco. Sus cuerpos en contacto desprendía una temperatura cada vez más potente y el jugueteo que Sasuke creaba con su lengua y sus manos la hacían sentir en un mundo completamente nuevo.

Un mundo nuevo, desconocido y del cual ya no podría salir... Pero con Sasuke a su lado nada del resto daba importancia.

Aunque la experiencia era el cielo para Hinata, Sasuke sentía una horrible presión que lo hacía sentir torpe. ¡Torpe! Estar con ella, besarla, acariciarla, sentir su suave piel, lo hacía actuar como un adolescente estúpido en su primera vez y, pero lo peor de todo era esa bruma en su mente que repetía en su mente una y otra vez: Aprovechado–pervertido.

De un segundo a otro se apartó de ella. Hinata cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, algo asustada. — ¿Q-qué sucede?

— No está bien. —tomó asiento al borde de la cama y pasó sus manos por el cabello con un dejo de arrepentimiento, molestia y decepción. —Esto es estúpido, pero siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

— _Sasuke-kun._

— Hay algo que no te he dicho, nunca. —tomó aire antes de seguir— Yo estuve con muchas mujeres por simple juego, pero cuando te conocí todo eso paró. Sólo era capaz de pensar en ti y sólo en ti. Luego intentaba conquistarte día a día y me enamoraba más y más. No negaré que muero de ganas de hacerte mía, pero siento que de esta forma está mal.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa y estrujante en la habitación que estrujaba su pecho con fuerza... hasta que sus delgados brazos lo rodearon por la espalda.

— Sasuke-kun —comenzó a murmurar en su oído de una manera suave y calmada—, está bien. Cuando vi el video esta mañana, me pregunté qué número sería... Supongo que siempre he de preguntarme lo mismo; no lo sé. Pasar el día contigo me demostró un mundo completamente nuevo y hermoso al cual tú me llevas a diario. Me entristece un poco saber que sientes algo tan lindo por mí y yo no soy capaz de recordarlo. Realmente sería lindo recordarlo, pero como no puedo tú lo haces por mí y por más que lo he pensado, quizá siempre lo pienso, jamás seré capaz de devolverte todo ese amor que me demuestras.

Sus suaves y tibios labios besaron su espalda y un corrientazo recorrió su cuerpo como una explosión cálida.

— Esta es la primera vez que estaré con un chico y, aunque no sé nada de ti, el hecho de tener presente ese amor que me tienes es suficiente para mí. Pienso que es el único regalo que puedo darte y aunque no lo vaya a recordar mañana, saber ahora que tú sí podrás es suficiente para mí.

Sasuke volteó y la miró directo a los ojos.

— No quiero preocuparme por el pasado, Sasuke-kun, porque vivo en él todo el tiempo. —la mezcla de timidez y firmeza la hacía ver dulce y sexy— S-si pudiera sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, pienso que... que esta sería la única forma de expresarlo sin palabras.

Colocó las manos en sus hombros, ella sintió cómo temblaban un poco, y acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus besos eran más suaves, más profundos. Ambos saboreaban la pasión y la lujuria, pero algo había cambiado en esos gestos. Sasuke ya no sentía presión, ya no estaba ansioso, sino nervioso. Tocar su cuerpo era como tocar a una mujer por primera vez... No. Era como estar con una diosa. Sin preocupación, sin temores y ella no sólo estaba disfrutando de su tacto, sino que le estaba regalando algo de ese sentimiento que Sasuke expresaba por los dos.

No estaban juntando sus cuerpos en un baile de sensualidad y deseo, sino que estaba desnudando su alma y sus sentimientos delante del otro...

.

.

El sol en la ventana acarició su cabello, sus pestañas poco a poco abrió los ojos pues la calidez que la rodeaba era nueva. Un movimiento la alertó por un segundo. ¿Había alguien a su lado? Unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura desde la espalda. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando se dio cuenta que, quien sea que estaba detrás de ella con tanta comodidad, no tenía ropa... ¡Y ella tampoco!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y giró el rostro.

Un hombre en sus veintes, cabello negro y piel blanca estaba dormido en su cama. ¡Su cama! ¡A su lado! ¡D-Desnudo!

Dio un grito tan agudo y fuerte que no sólo Sasuke cayó al suelo con el corazón en la garganta y un pitido en sus oídos, sino que Kiba resbaló por las escaleras mientras bajaba con una bandeja de agua y Shino soltó el sartén con los huevos revueltos que preparaba para los tres —ellos no habían visto la camioneta de Sasuke, pues la estacionó del otro lado de la vivienda.

Ambos hermanos corrieron a su habitación, antes de llegar al pasillo se escuchaba la voz de ella gritándole: _"¡Pervertido!"_ y él respondiendo con un "Cálmate y te explico." Kiba abrió la puerta de golpe, Shino detrás.

— _¡TÚ!_ —bramó el castaño con rabia, Shino simplemente permaneció en silencio— ¡Cómo te–! _**¡POK! ¡CRASH!**_

Sasuke tenía el pantalón puesto, pero el torso descubierto; Hinata usaba una mano para cubrirse con una colcha y con la mano libre le aventaba cosas. Una de esas fue una figura de cerámica con forma de tigre que voló por la habitación y terminó golpeando la cabeza del azabache por su descuido cuando entraron los hermanos. Hinata se apartó de la esquina para ver el cuerpo sin vida del degenerado; Shino la rodeó con sus brazos para calmarla mientras Kiba se acuclilló junto al ser inconsciente.

— ¿L-lo maté? —preguntó asustada.

— No. —expresó algo decepcionado, Shino sacó el celular de su bolsillo sin soltar el cuerpo tiritante de su hermanita— ¡Pero puedo subirlo a una cama inflable y lanzarlo al océano! —Hinata no respondió la broma, Shino tampoco.

— Ve por el DVD.

— Espera, _espeeera..._ —tomó un marcador permanente cercano con un rostro malévolo y travieso.

— Ahora, Kiba. —insistió tranquilo mientras esperaba que contestaran en la línea— Aló, Dra. Tsunade, necesito que venga.

.

.

— _¡Agh!_ —expresó Sasuke cuando la mujer rubia hundió el dedo en el chichón que le causó el golpe.

— Estarás bien, niño. —expresó al recetar algunas pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación— No olvidarás nada si eso te preocupa. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver su mirada plagada en _**ese**_ sentido.

— ¿Cómo está Hinata? —preguntó Shino.

— Bien, bien. Un susto por despertar junto a un pervertido, pero nada que no vaya a olvidar mañana. Por ahora sólo dejen que vea el video. —Por alguna razón Shino y Kiba no esperaban escuchar eso.

— No me aproveché de ella.

— Yo no dije eso. —respondió la mujer mientras guardaba su recetario y la pluma junto al tensiómetro y el estetoscopio que utilizó para examinar a la chica en la alcoba. — Pero procura no volver a despertar junto a ella si lo vuelven a hacer. —La incomodidad en Sasuke era tan notoria como la molestia en Kiba. Tsunade adoptó un rostro serio, mucho más que el anterior— Ten cuidado con lo que haces Sasuke.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sabes perfectamente el tipo de enfermedad que ella tiene. Fingir que ambos sienten lo mismo sólo por mostrarle el DVD a diario no cambiará nada.

— Tarde o temprano me recordará. —Todos en la sala se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar a Sasuke.

— No, Sasuke. —respondió Tsunade cruzando los brazos y arrugando un poco la frente— El síndrome de Hinata no tiene cura, niño. No importa cuanto tiempo pases con ella, cuanto le demuestres tus sentimientos, ella jamás será capaz de recordarte. Es difícil de aceptar, pero es así. Ellos también pensaron lo mismo —los miró de manera fugaz—, quizá lo siguen pensando —Kiba y Shino bajaron la mirada—, pero es un hecho con el que tienes que lidiar.

Un silencio abrumador y denso recayó en la sala por un momento.

Hinata abrió la puerta con cuidado, quería algo de beber, pero al llegar al pasillo se detuvo al escuchar la voz del sujeto con el que despertó hace unas horas.

— No me importa. —respondió serio. Tsunade tomó asiento como si estuviera en casa.

— Dime, Sasuke. ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

— ¿Mi sueño?

— Si, tu sueño. Meta. Objetivos a largo plazo. ¿Qué era lo que querías hacer antes de conocer a Hinata.— Pasaron varios silenciosos minutos.

— Viajar, creo. Ir a Australia.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó la mujer.

— Trabajo como bioquímico experto en venenos. Me llamaba la atención ese lugar por tener los reptiles más mortíferos. Quería abrir un laboratorio allí para crear vacunas de algunas de las especies que aún son complicadas de estudiar.

— ¿Y cuando piensas viajar?

— Ya no. —respondió con total seguridad— No podría alejar a Hinata de este entorno, sería muy estresante para ella y quiero evitarle más inconvenientes. —Kiba y Shino se dieron una mirada rápida. Tsunade cerró los ojos por un momento y Hinata colocó sus manos delante de su boca al oírlo.

.

.

—... cayó y yo le dije que no lo intentara o me vería verdaderamente enfadado. —Suigetsu limpiaba con minuciosidad los recolectores y los estantes— Bueno, no se lo dije, lo pensé. Ella también es científica, sabes, estudia genética. Creo que tenerla como amiga me ayudará a pasar el último año y por eso no le reclamé como era debido, ¿tú que crees? —el silencio lo irritó un poco— Oe, Sasuke. ¡Oe! —Se acercó y le pegó con la mano en la cabeza lo que lo distrajo de las anotaciones y le clavó una mirada asesina al nuevo por lastimar su chichón pulsante.

— Joven Sasuke. —Orochimaru apareció en la puerta— Tienes una hermosa visita. —dejó de golpear a Suigetsu con la tabla de apuntes y su rostro se iluminó al ver a Hinata con ese tinte tan juvenil y cálido.

— Buenas tardes. —expresó de forma cortés y algo tímida.

— ¿Quien es e _–agh_? —lo empujó y salió del lugar agarrando la mano de Hinata con amor. — ¡Qué le pasa! —refunfuñó Suigetsu.

— Si mis instintos no me fallan —acotó mientras remarcaba un poco las eses—, ella debe ser la elegida.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Orochimaru-sama? —El hombre de cabello largo y aspecto pálido le guiñó el ojo y continuó ordeñando a la serpiente en su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, realizó unas cuantas arcadas y se levantó del suelo para continuar limpiando los estantes.

En el jardín delantero del laboratorio, Sasuke y Hinata tomaron asiento en unas bancas. Ella estaba callada y algo triste.

— Saldré en unos minutos, si me... ¿Qué te pasa? —ella levantó la mirada— Hi...

— Debemos terminar. —expresó tranquila, avergonzada y directa. Él quedó en blanco por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —ella tomó aire para darse valor.

— Sasuke-kun... debemos ter–

— No.

— Sasuke-kun.

Él se levantó de la banca con su corazón destrozado. — Vienes a mi trabajo para decirme eso. —respiró para calmarse— Lo que sea que haya pasado, no importa. Mañana estaremos bien de nuevo.

— No, Sasuke-kun. Yo... Yo no dejaré que sigas con esto. —Hinata también se levantó de la banca y ambos se contemplaron por un momento, luego ella bajó la mirada y suspiró suavemente antes de mirarlo afligida. — Escribo un diario.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde el primer día que vi tu DVD... o eso espero. —el pecho de Sasuke se comprimía más y más— Hoy... Hoy voy a transcribir todo y voy a eliminar las partes en las que te menciono.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —dijo como una orden, pero su tono de voz era dolido.

— Porque no quiero que vivas aferrado a algo que no va a pasar. —expresó consternada mirándolo directo a los ojos— No quiero que dejes a un lado tu vida para estar atrapado en la mía.

— Yo no estoy atrapado en–

— Lo estás. —interrumpió— A mi lado no hay futuro, Sasuke-kun. Ni tú ni mis hermanos podrán vivir una vida normal si yo estoy presente. —de sus perfectas perlas no salían lágrimas, pero no dejaban de estar algo rojos y nublados— Antes de conocerme tenías sueños... Una vida.

— Tú eres mi vida. —ella negó con suavidad.

— No, Sasuke-kun. —Hinata suspiró apartando la vista y posándola en el horizonte de bronce y naranja— Antes de... De sacarte de mi diario, quisiera que fueras a casa para que leyeras las páginas que hablan de ti. Creo que mereces saber lo que pensé sobre ti en ese momento. —apartó la vista del horizonte.— Adiós.

Sasuke la vio alejarse y a la camioneta con ese estúpido animal dibujado en el costado, y a Kiba tras el volante abriéndole la puerta a su hermana... y el auto alejarse en la carretera.

.

.

No quería ir. Creía estar en una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría con un golpe de Naruto o un brinco de Suiren en el estómago, o salpicones de agua de Yanagi. Pero, aún así allí estaba, frente a la puerta de la casa de Hinata, porque aunque no quería admitirlo, era real. Era verdad. Ella lo sacaría de su vida si así quería y él no podía impedirlo porque tenía derecho a no pensar más en él si así quería.

— _Tss..._

Tocó la puerta y ella la abrió. Sonrió de una forma lejana pero dulce e ingresó.

— ¿Kiba y Shino?

— Les dije que necesitábamos privacidad. Sube, llevaré unos refrigerios. —no respondió pero obedeció. El camino hasta su recámara jamás le había parecido tan largo y tortuoso.

Sasuke tomó asiento frente a la computadora que tenía abierto un archivo vacío de texto. Examinó la habitación al estar solo. Notó que hacían falta muchas de las figuras que le aventó esa mañana. Notó que todo estaba impecable. Notó la cama ordenada y recordó la noche pasada. Cerró los ojos por un instante y recordó el calor de su piel tersa, su respiración agitada y esos sonidos de placer, sus labios y esos finos dedos que se enterraban en su espalda cada vez que él profundizaba en su interior con vigor y dulzura, pero sobre todo esas palabras que dejaron su corazón derretido: _"Desearía amarte de la misma forma..."_

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —abrió los ojos y se acomodó en la silla con la vista en ella.

Hinata sacó de uno de los cajones un viejo cuaderno, grueso por los recortes, fotos, recuerdos, detalles... Cada latido en su interior era un aguijón enterrado en su interior. — Listo. —expresó cabizbajo, pero con un aire orgulloso y dulce. Ella lo miró con media sonrisa y se situó en la primera página...

.

.

Las últimas tres páginas...

— E-esa parte no. —dijo nerviosa y con sus mejillas rojas— Con eso será suficiente.

— Habla de mí, no es así. —ella asintió y él tomó el cuaderno sin que ella pudiera negarlo, pero cubrió sus palabras de los ojos curiosos del muchacho— ¡Ha-habla de anoche! —Sasuke levantó ambas cejas por un momento.

— ¿En qué momento lo hiciste?

— _Luego d-de que te quedaras dormido..._ —respondió con los ojos cerrados. Sintió su mano en la mejilla y abrió los ojos de golpe. Su mirada masculina era cálida y le pedía permiso para saber qué había pensado ella. Realmente quería saber. Apartó la vista y las manos del cuaderno. Sasuke comenzó a leer.

 _"No sé qué es (o será) más incómodo: escribirlo o  
leerlo. Anoche fue la primera vez que estuve con  
él y, bueno, fue... fue muy lindo. Él es lindo."_

Sasuke sonrió al leerlo.

 _"Tiene un abdomen muy fornido."_

Levantó una ceja y miró a la chica, pero esta se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Sasuke prosiguió.

 _"Pienso que Sasuke-kun fue muy dulce y sensible_  
 _conmigo... nosotras. Sonará algo vergonzoso,  
pero si volviéramos a estar juntos sería muy  
bello y, quizá, sería bueno ju... jugar un poco."_

Sasuke sintió una mezcla de cariño, tristeza y orgullo al leer sus palabras. Antes de cerrar el cuaderno alcanzó a ver un apunte en la esquina de la última hoja escrita.

 _"Cuando le susurras al oído y besas su cuello,  
o su espalda, él tirita de manera suave y eso  
me pareció lo más tierno y hermoso de todo."_

 _"Es un... consejo para la próxima."_

Cerró el cuaderno. Contempló su rostro rojo a través de sus dedos. No podía evitar sentir una explosión de ternura, cariño, amor y, al mismo tiempo quebranto y dolor. Hinata saltó sutilmente cuando él colocó el cuaderno sobre sus piernas.

— Sobre lo último... —comentó recordando la noche juntos— Un consejo muy práctico. —Hinata levantó la mirada del cuaderno y sus mejillas volvieron a encender, apartó sus ojos de él y Sasuke suspiró con una sonrisa melancólica y algo coqueta. Tardó varios minutos apartar sus ojos de ella para fijarse en la pantalla, seleccionó la opción de imprimir y ella recargó la impresora con hojas blancas. Se puso de pie dejando el resto a la máquina, ella se levantó apretando el cuaderno, él igual; la acompañó hasta el jardín trasero. Sobre un cúmulo de rocas que decoraban el suelo Hinata situó el cuaderno y él encendió el cerillo... Ambos miraron el fuego consumir hasta el último pedazo del diario.

Entraron a la sala, ella le ofreció algo de beber, pero él lo rechazó con un tono amable. Ella lo siguió hasta la entrada.

Sasuke volteó, pero las palabras de despedida no salían, y parecía que de ella tampoco. Simplemente se observaban el uno al otro en el silencio de la fresca brisa salada.

Ella abrió sus labios luego de un rato, Sasuke volteó y empezó a caminar a su camioneta antes de que cualquier cosa que dijera arruinara los hermoso recuerdos a su lado. Él quería mantener esa imagen dulce que lo cautivó en un inicio y, tal vez, en unos meses... en unos años, sería capaz de dejarla en un lugar apartado de su corazón como el mejor recuerdo de todo lo que hasta ese momento había vivido.

— _Desearía amarte de la misma forma..._ —murmuró con las manos cerca de su pecho mientras él se alejaba en su vehículo en la oscuridad de esa horrible noche nublada.

.

.

La vida había vuelto a como era antes. El trabajo, las investigaciones, las mujeres, las falsas excusas, los gremlins en su departamento... Pero había algo nuevo y eso era el silencio respecto a todo lo que englobaba a Hinata de parte de los niños. Debía admitir —y algún día decirlo— que cuando se lo proponía, Naruto podía aplicar disciplina.

O quizá sólo los había comprado... ¡Qué más da!

Sin embargo, hiciera lo que hiciera, estuviera con quien estuviera su recuerdo era vívido. Sus palabras, sus gestos, su sonrisa, su piel, su aroma, su respiración... todo. ¡Todo, maldita sea!

— _**¡TE VAS DÓNDE!**_ —gritó Naruto una tarde mientras bebían un par de cervezas.

— Cállate, tarado. Tus hijos están dormidos.

— ¡Oh! Cierto, cierto. —arrugó la frente y colocó la lata sobre la mesa a modo de insulto— ¿Por qué te vas? ¡Y tras eso a Australia! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Permanentemente. —expresó dándole otro sorbo a su lata. Naruto pensó en gritar una vez más, pero Sasuke señalando el pasillo lo frenó.

— ¡No me jodas!

— Tranquilo, Naruto. Pagaré la renta de este lugar por un año, así tendrás tiempo para madurar y buscar un trabajo decente para seguir pagando la renta y que tus hijos no vivan bajo un puente, o peor, con Shion. ¿Feliz?

— ¡No! —respondió con una vena en la frente por el comentario de su inmadurez— No me importa el pago de la renta, idiota. Puedo mantener a mis hijos sin ayuda de su madre. —suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldar del sillón con los brazos cruzados. Su semblante se tornó serio— ¿Lo haces por la chica, no? —Esa diminuta pausa y silencio en su mirada respondió todo.

— No.

— Mentiroso.

— ¿Y qué importa?

— Importa, e importa mucho para tu información. —respondió casi como un padre— Estar casado por tres años y tener dos hijos me da experiencia en el tema. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. — ¿Al menos te despedirás?

— Despedirme de quién, imbécil, ella no me recuerda.

— Yo me refería a sus hermanos. —el azabache arrugó un poco la frente— Oye, aparte de mí, son los único amigos que tien– ** _¡agh!_** —el Uchiha se levantó del sofá rumbo a la alcoba después de aventarle la lata vacía. — ¡Mierda, Sasuke! ¡Te molesta que tenga razón, de veras! ... ¿Esto no quita lo de pagar la renta por un año, cierto?

.

.

La despedida con los niños fue larga, no sabía que Yanagi y Suiren le habían tomado tanto aprecio, pero sintió algo de tristeza al ver lo mucho que lo querían, y aunque Naruto era un verdadero imbécil como padre, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. También debía admitir que si al comienzo se molestó por haber llamado a Kiba y Shino para que se fueran a despedir al aeropuerto, no podía guardarle rencor pues su presencia le había llevado noticias sobre ella.

— Sí, está bien. Se mudó al hospital unos días después de que te termin– ** _agh!_** —Shino le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

— Ella da clases de pintura a los demás. Tsunade me ha dicho que es de mucha ayuda para los que padecen casos más graves.

Hace tanto que no la veía... y nunca más lo iba a hacer.

Estaba sentado en el puesto junto a la ventanilla, esperando a un par de tarados que tenían problemas para pasar por seguridad. Bajó la vista y observó el regalo de despedida que Shino le llevó: un sobre. No quería abrirlo, tenía el presentimiento de que era alguna estúpida carta de despedida o, peor, dinero como agradecimiento. La arrugó sin abrirla, pero de tuvo cuando sintió algo pequeño y duro dentro.

La desdobló y rompió el sobre. Dentro había una pequeña nota y su dije. Examinó el collar: estaba impecable. Desdobló el papel para leerlo con una extraña rapidez e impaciencia.

 _"Me entregó esto hoy por la mañana,_  
 _me dijo que no lo mencionaba el diario_  
 _y me lo regresó pensando que era mío."_

Regresó sus ojos al dije.

— _Ella lo tenía puesto._ —murmuró— _Todo este tiempo..._

Un impulso lo levantó del asiento y corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta, empujó al par de tarados que detuvieron el vuelo lo suficiente para que él leyera la nota.

.

.

— ¡Hola!

— ¿Qué dibujas, Lee-san?

— ¡La fuerza de la juventud! —Hinata observó el lienzo donde, lo que parecía ser una persona, tiraba otra al suelo... pero era muy abstracto.

— Muy expresivo, Lee-san.

— ¡Sí! —el muchacho tomó el pincel, permaneció en blanco unos segundos y sonrió en dirección a Hinata— ¡Hola, mi nombre es Rock Lee!

— _¡Hey tú! ¡No puedes pasar sin registrarte!_ —los estudiantes escucharon gritos en el exterior y las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe.

Un sujeto de ojos oscuros, al igual que su cabellera, estaba en la puerta con notoria fatiga; sudado y ansioso. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y llevó las manos al pecho de forma involuntaria. Él comenzó a acercarse. El guardia, un hombre robusto y de rostro bonachón, apareció en la entrada y lo rodeó con los brazos del tamaño de troncos que inmovilizaron al Uchiha en segundos. Empezó a forcejear para poder charlar con ella. Tenía que. ¡Debía hablarle! Pero el esfuerzo era inútil, pues el desgraciado era muy fuerte y al levantarlo sus pies no lograban tocar el piso.

— ¡El abanico! —comentó antes de arrastrarlo fuera del salón de arte. La respiración de Hinata se detuvo unos segundos.

— Espera... Chouji-san. —expresó en la puerta del pasillo después de leer el nombre en la camisa del guardia y antes de que lanzara a Sasuke en el jardín— ¿Me permites hablar con él? —preguntó de forma dulce, el hombre robusto sonrió cariñoso y bajó al azabache.

Sasuke miró de mala gana al sujeto, pero lo olvidó por completo cuando ella se acercó.

— El... el collar. ¿Es tuyo?

— Sí. —respondió enseñándole el dije en su mano; ella lo examinó por unos segundos antes de pedirle que la siguiera. Ambos pasaron largo por el pasillo con destino a los dormitorios; el trayecto en completo silencio. Se detuvieron frente a, la que parecía ser, su alcoba. Tardó varios segundos en abrirla. Cuando Sasuke ingresó quedó pasmado al ver la cantidad de cuadros, imágenes, dibujos y demás estilos con su rostro en él.

— Cada día que me levanto, lo último que recuerdo del sueño es esto. —señaló las pinturas— Por alguna razón eres la única persona con la que sueño. —Sasuke dejó de apreciar sus obras para mirarla— A... ¿Acaso nos... nos conocemos?

— Sí.

— Pero el diario no te menciona.

— Tú quisiste que fuera de ese modo. —ella bajó la mirada por unos segundos. Se veía preocupada por la situación. En sus ojos se notaba un _"¿Por qué?"_ , pero parecía tener miedo de la respuesta— Lo hiciste por mi bien. Querías que cumpliera mis sueños, así como tus hermanos. —dijo en una forma forzada de vigor y compasión.

— _Oh..._ —respondió no muy convencida. Fijó sus ojos en el pequeño dije de abanico que colgaba de su mano— Si el collar era tuyo...

— Te lo regalé como muestra de mi cariño. —esas palabras expresaban muy poco, casi nada. Quería decirle que la amaba, que seguía lo haciendo. Quería besarla. Quería tocarla... Pero si actuaba de alguna manera tosca podría causar desconfianza y arruinarlo... esta vez para siempre.

— _¿Cariño?_ —el mantuvo el silencio sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Hinata llevó sus manos delante del pecho. Apartó la vista en dirección a sus cuadros— Cada vez que... que recuerdo tu rostro siento algo extraño. —expresó lento y calmado— Al mirar el collar sentía la horrible sensación de que olvidaba algo muy importante y eso me deprimía al irme a dormir... eso dice el diario.

— Nosotros fuimos novios. —respondió con un dejo de preocupación, pero ella no se alteró.

— N-Novios... —dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa confundida. — Ahora entiendo los sueños, el collar... El por qué te eliminé del diario.

— No tienes idea de cuanto te necesito a mi lado. —dijo ya sin importar lo que podía pasar. Si no sacaba esas palabras de su pecho iba a morir— Te amo desde el momento en que te conocí. —sus mejillas encendieron de esa manera tan adorable.

— Parece que... siento algo por ti también. —respondió casi de inmediato, pero la pausa fueron meses para él— Parece que... lo que sea que hayas hecho, lo recuerdo. N-no de manera consciente, pero está aquí. —señaló su corazón con madurez y timidez.

Dio un par de pasos en dirección al cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho.

— Si no te molesta... ¿Podemos volver a conocernos? —ella extendió su mano, plasmó una sonrisa amigable sin poder apagar el ardor de su mejillas— Mi nombre es Hi–

Rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y la acercó a su cuerpo con una fuerza delicada mientras cerraba sus labios con un beso. Un beso que expresaba todo lo que quería decirle, todo lo que ella iba a decirle... Al inicio su cuerpo se tensó por el súbito gesto, pero al darse cuenta que no era tosco, se dejó llevar por esa calidez, por esa ternura, por esa necesidad, por algo de deseo... Pero nada de eso podía superar esa hermosa sensación en su corazón acelerado al estar entre sus brazos.

Lentamente sus labios se alejaron del otro.

— Me... Me llamo Hinata. —dijo con una sonrisa torpe y un brillo nuevo en su mirada; él sonrió.

— Soy Sasuke.

.

.

Dio vuelta suavemente. Un rayo de sol cayó directo en su rostro y abrió los párpados. Estiró un poco los brazos hasta que notó algo extraño. Tomó asiento con dificultad y vio su estómago con un bulto anormal que la congeló por un segundo. Sus ojos examinaron la habitación. ¡Esa no era su habitación! Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo mientras la bruma del temor la invadía poco a poco. Fue cuando sus ojos encontraron un DVD sobre la mesa de noche con la etiqueta: "Para Hinata" Cogió el disco y lo insertó en el aparato, encendió el televisor.

Ver el recorte de un periódico expresando un aparatoso accidente con la foto de la camioneta de su hermano la alteró, pero luego, al verse ella en una camilla: golpeada e intubada, supo que esa preocupación se tornó en ansiedad.

— ¡Sí, ahora sí! —dijo la voz de una niña detrás de la videocámara. Frente a la lente apareció un niño rubio de ojos lavanda usando un kimono tradicional.

— Nee-chan, allí está. Mejor yo filmo. —hubo un forcejeo en la cámara hasta que alguien la tomó.

— _¡Demonios, niños!_ —susurró un hombre de piel bronceada frente al lente desde abajo— _¡Acaso quieren que su madre nos regañe delante de tanta gente, de veras!_ —se escuchó a alguien tosiendo con molestia y el rostro del adulto se volvió blanco. Luego otro forcejeo y una niña apareció delante de la cámara con un rostro disgustado.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Pero más te vale filmar todo, entendido, Yanagi-chan!

Entonces apareció ella en primer plano, con un kimono blanco y un tocado, del brazo de Shino, delante de ambos un muchacho de cabello negro del brazo de un hombre... ¿o era mujer?. Al llegar al altar, de lo que parecía un Templo Sintoísta, una mujer con características de los niños los recibió con recato a ella y al hombre a su lado. Realizaron la ceremonia de matrimonio, expresaron los votos y al terminar, antes de que pudieran salir del recinto se escuchó detrás de la videocámara un: — _¡AHORA ESTÁS ATRAPADO EN LA MISMA TRAMPA QUE YO, IDIOTA!_

 _— ¡Naruto!_ —resonó un regaño femenino a la distancia y se escuchó al unísono la voz de los pequeños: — _Ay, papá..._

Luego apareció ella junto al hombre de la boda; estaban en una peluquería. Ella vio su cabello unos centímetros por debajo de sus hombros. Luego estaba en un aeropuerto despidiéndose de sus hermanos.

Una patadita en su vientre la espantó al mismo tiempo que le dio curiosidad y cariño por el bebé en su interior. Acarició su barriga para arrullar el bebito.

— Buenos días, Hinata. —esa voz ronca regresó sus ojos a la pantalla. El hombre con quien estuvo en el altar— Mi nombre es Sasuke, cariño, y es momento de que vayas a la sala para desayunar. Usa un abrigo. —el video se apagó y ella se levantó de la cama ya no asustada. Se acercó a la ventana y sus ojos contemplaron una zona boscosa a la distancia y un clima lluvioso que no se percibía dentro de la habitación. Tomó una bata de algodón colgada en la puerta y sintió otra suave patadita en un estómago que le sacó una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo contemplaba fotos de ella junto al hombre del video de nombre Sasuke; que al parecer era su esposo.

— Buenos días, mi amor. —escuchó al llegar a la sala y volteó hacia la voz. Sasuke estaba usando un delantal y salía de la cocina con un desayuno abundante.

— ¡Mami! —exclamó una vocecita desde el sillón y corrió a abrazarla— Mami, Uzume-neechan no me devuelve mi guerrero. —reclamó con un tono dulce similar al de ella. De atrás del sillón que se encontraba en la esquina apareció una niñita de unos cuatro, misma edad del niñito aferrado a su pierna.

— ¡No, mami! Suzaku-chan no lo tenía. ¡Además es mío! —Hinata estaba algo perdida y confundida, pero raramente feliz y dichosa.

— No... Ni importa, dulzura. —expresó en dirección al niño— Tú eres mi... mi guerrero. —el pequeño sonrió al igual que Sasuke.

— Lávense las manos y vengan a desayunar. —expresó con orden y ambos pequeños salieron corriendo en dirección al baño, compitiendo por quien llegaba primero. Ella tomó asiento a su lado con la mirada algo perdida, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. La mano de Sasuke se posó sobre su vientre.

— Él se llama Seiryu. —dijo mirándola a los ojos— Nacerá dentro de unas semanas. —ella bajó la mirada, colocó la mano sobre la de su esposo y el bebé volvió a patear con suavidad.

Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco y observó varias fotos sobre el mueble de enfrente donde sus hermanos salían soriendo junto a un par de chicas que no conocía. El ruido de los pequeños la distrajo de esa felicidad abrumadora y secó las lágrimas que aún querían salir sin permiso. Sonrió con naturalidad y Sasuke le robó un beso antes de servirle un poco de jugo.

.

.

.

 ** _~ • FIN • ~_**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Dinero:**_ _Para quienes no saben, Benjamín Franklin aparece en los billetes de 100._  
 _ ***Suiren y Yanagi:**_ _Hijos creados por mí y mencionados en otras historias de mi autoría. (Soy un estudiante, Sasuke-sensei y Nunca te olvidaré) ;)  
_ _ ***Serpiente Tigre:**_ _Originaria de Australia. Por lo general tiene colores terrosos variados, pero siempre un patrón de diseño similar al felino por el cual fue nombrado. Su veneno es fatal para el ser humano si no se suministra el antídoto a tiempo.  
_ _ ***Gremlins:**_ _Especie animal ficticia que se torna destructiva al no tener los cuidados necesarios. Son parte de una película del mismo nombre.  
_ _ ***Tamagoyaki:**_ _Tortilla tradicional en los desayunos japoneses, fácil de elaborar.  
_ _ ***Película:**_ _No es publicidad, por si acaso. xD  
_ _ ***UFC:**_ _(Ultimate Fighting Championship) Empresa de artes marciales mixtas. Ese programa donde se sacan la madre a punta de golpes reales, no como esa farsa de la WWF.  
_ _ ***Manzanilla Romana:**_ _Se utiliza para el dolor y la hinchazón. Se crean geles y cremas para el dolor en las encías, irritación de piel, quemaduras leves, entro otros._

* * *

 _ **¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**_ _:D_

 _Este fic era un pedido de la Fanficker:_ _ **Alexacat01**_ _(¡Disculpa que tardara tanto! Dx) quien me sugirió realizar esta adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas si a Adam Sandler se refiere —aunque entre ustedes y yo, no me gustan todas— pero deben admitir que es muy bonita. :3 y si no la han visto, espero que con esta adaptación vayan directo a internet y la busquen. Al inicio está el nombre con el que pueden encontrarla al español latino o al español de España; respectivamente. :)_

 _La verdad, no sé qué decirles con exactitud. Siento que dejé mucho de mi corazón en este fic. Realmente quería hacer una adaptación con sus personalidades, pero por allí estoy segura que se me escapó algo de OoC._

 _¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Debo admitir que la escena donde están juntos y cuando él lee el diario fueron mis favoritas de escribir. ;D_

 _Como no se me ocurre nada más que decir, sólo les pediré que después de leer este trabajo —porque sí me dio trabajo, con un demonio—_ _ **dejen un review**_ _. Lo apreciaré muchísimo. Lo único que gano es alegría, -cofnoesyoutubecof- así que lo único que me regalan es motivación para realizar otra adaptación de este estilo (el nombre está en mi Bio)._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... :3_**


End file.
